Turnabout's fair play
by cyberholic
Summary: A new girl comes to Sunnydale & catches Xander's eye
1. Turnabout's fair play

Turnabouts Fair Play By Andromeda  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Buffy & the slayerettes. I do of course own Megan, Nat & Matt. Please don't sue me, seeing as to how I don't have anything to begin with. In this story Buffy is an immortal. Also some of the sayings in here belong to Sailor Moon. _____________________________________________________________ Buffy & the gang are at the library waiting for Angel to introduce them to a new friend. Giles starts to pace as it gets late.  
  
Giles: You're sure he said to meet him here?  
  
Buffy: For the hundredth time, yes he said to meet him here. He said he has someone he wants us to meet.  
  
Xander: Buff I hate to say this but dead boy knows, about only, undead people.  
  
Just then the library doors swing open & Angel appears with a young woman, with brown hair, blonde highlights & light brown eyes, beside him.  
  
Angel: Guys this is Megan a friend of mine, she's a slayer made vampire.  
  
Buffy: What?!  
  
Megan: I'll take it from here Angel. I was born, as a princess in Spain, when it was found out I was the slayer, my parents cried because they knew that one day they would lose their little girl. When I was 18, I met a young man & fell in love with him. I never knew he was the vampire Angelus. One day while I was patrolling I came across Angelus. When I went to embrace him, he threw me into a nearby tree. Then & only then did I know who he was. I got up & we started to fight. After for what seemed like forever, he sunk his fangs in my neck, after he was finished he cut his wrist & held it to my mouth, making me drink his blood. When I awoke, I was a vampire, but I could do things no normal vampire could do. I can walk in the sunlight & all I get is bad sun glare, I don't have to drink blood.  
  
Xander: So you're like Blade, huh?  
  
Megan: Yeah, I guess I am.  
  
Xander just stares at Megan, who shifts to her vampire form only her fangs come down & her eyes turn.  
  
Megan: I smell werewolf!  
  
Oz gets up & walks up to Megan. Megan looks at his extended hand then gives him a handshake.  
  
Oz: That would be me. Hi, I'm Oz Jackson. Nice to meet you.  
  
Megan's face shifts back to normal, she then looks at Buffy.  
  
Megan: So you're the famous Buffy Summers. Angel wouldn't quit talking about you the whole way over here.  
  
Buffy: What did he say?  
  
Megan: Only what you've done as a slayer & how much he loves you. One day I hope to have someone who loves me as much.  
  
Angel: You will Megan, give it some time.  
  
Megan: Time huh? I've been alive for 200 years. How much time do I need to give?  
  
Buffy: I take it you're not good in the boyfriend department.  
  
Megan: You could say that. My first boyfriend, as a vampire, wouldn't shut up about his first love.  
  
Willow: What was his name?  
  
Megan: William Cassidy.  
  
Buffy: William "the bloody" Cassidy?  
  
Megan: Yeah. Do you know him?  
  
Buffy: He married my one of my best friends Megan Macload.  
  
Willow & Xander walk up to Megan.  
  
Willow: Hi. I'm Willow Rosenburg.  
  
Xander: And I'm Xander Harris  
  
He takes Megan's hand & kisses it.  
  
Megan: And who said that chilvery's dead?  
  
Angel: I think that was you after you after you decked that guy in that bar in La. Anyway Megan we should go since the sun will come up soon & we still have your things to put away.  
  
Xander: Uh,,,,,,,, Megan do you need some one to show you around Sunnydale?  
  
Megan: Are you offering to take me?  
  
Xander: Yes I am.  
  
Megan: It's a date then. Come by tomorrow at noon.  
  
Xander: Noon it is.  
  
Megan & Angel leave & everyone starts talking.  
  
Buffy: I like her. She's nice.  
  
Xander: I think I'm in love.  
  
Willow: When aren't you in love?  
  
Xander: That's true. Hey!  
  
Buffy: Well Xand, you have to admit you fall in love a lot  
  
Oz: And from what I here, You fall in love with a lot of demons.  
  
Xander: Those weren't my fault.  
  
Buffy: Didn't I warn you about Miss French, but you wouldn't listen.  
  
Xander: Okay, so maybe that was my fault but Ampata wasn't.  
  
Willow: That's true. We have to give him that. Ampata had us all fooled.  
  
Meanwhile at Angel's mansion, Angel is carrying stuff to Megan's room as she nails stuff to the wall.  
  
Angel: What have you got in here Megan? The kitchen sink?  
  
Megan; Funny. And no it's a painting I did while I was a little girl. Not yet a slayer.  
  
Angel: What's it a painting of?  
  
Megan: My mother & sister.  
  
Angel opens the box the painting came in. He finds a painting of a woman exactly like Megan, only a little older, & a young girl who looks like Megan, only a little younger.  
  
Angel: You're mom was pretty. You look a lot like her.  
  
Megan: So people told me back then.  
  
Megan starts to cry as she stares at the painting. Angel scoops her up in his arms & holds her.  
  
Angel: What's wrong, my childe?  
  
Megan: It's just I miss them so much. Did you know my sister & me were twins?  
  
Angel: So that's how you looked as a young girl also?  
  
Megan: Yeah. You know sometimes I wish you had just let me die.  
  
Angel: Don't say that. You are the only thing I did right.  
  
Megan: You know I had to kill my family.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Megan: Because some vamps decided to get to me by using my family. But they didn't do it all at once. They wanted me to suffer.  
  
Angel: How?  
  
Megan: When I was 14, they had killed my father & then they turned him into a vampire. He started to come after my sister & I staked him. I was devastated, I was a total loony for a week after that. Then it was discovered that I was the vampire slayer. Then a year later, the vamps took my mother & again I staked her. Then he got my sister, this was after you had bitten me, & I had to stake her. Finally I found the vamp that killed my family & I beat him so slowly, that he was begging me to kill him. The only family member left was my little sister, who by that time acceded the throne. After she was crowned queen I left. I never went back, only now do I wish I did. I could have helped my sister rule, but I was gone by then, mentally & physically.  
  
Angel: It's ok, Megan. It wasn't your fault.  
  
Megan: I know. But sometimes I blame myself for not finding the vampire before he killed my family.  
  
Three hours later after Megan stops crying, she falls asleep in Angel's arms. She wakes up when she hears a knock at the door & she sees that it's noon already. She then wakes Angel up.  
  
Megan: Angel, get your candy ass out of bed.  
  
Angel: But I don't want to go to school today Mommy. Huh?  
  
Megan: Angel, I'm not your mommy so get out of bed & answer the phone.  
  
Megan hurries to the bathroom as Angel answers the door. Hair & clothes all messed up. When he opens it, Xander walks in..  
  
Xander: Do I even want to know?  
  
Angel: Megan fell asleep in my arms last night. She was a little upset over something but she's better now.  
  
Xander: Is she ready?  
  
Angel: She just woke up. She's in the bathroom right now. So what are you two doing today?  
  
Xander: I thought I'd show her around town then take her to lunch.  
  
Angel: That's nice. Only don't let her eat chocolate.  
  
Xander: Why?  
  
Angel: When I first changed her, I knew she'd be strong. So I challenged her to a fight, needless to say she had had chocolate, She threw me through a brick wall. It took me a whole month to recover.  
  
Xander: Ouch.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Megan comes out of the bathroom wearing a short black skirt & red silk tank top. She looks at Xander then to Angel.  
  
Megan: Ok I'm ready. Now Angel try not to mess the house up too much while I'm gone.  
  
Angel: *glares at Megan who glares back* I'll try not too. No promises though.  
  
Megan: That's all I ask.  
  
Angel: See you later, grasshopper.  
  
Megan looks at Angel like she could stake him where he stands. She & Xander soon leave. After Xander finishes showing her around town, he takes her to the coffee shop on Main St. they order two mochas.  
  
Xander: Uh Megan can I ask you a question?  
  
Megan: Sure.  
  
Xander: Would you be my date tonight at the Bronze.  
  
Megan: *sitting closer to Xander* Of course I will. I was wondering when you were going to ask.  
  
They start to kiss & are still kissing as the waitress brings them their mochas. At eight that night at the Bronze. Buffy, Willow, Oz, & Angel are all wondering where Megan & Xander are.  
  
Angel: *looking at his watch* Where are they? They should have been here by now.  
  
Oz: Angel, chill man. I'm sure they're ok.  
  
Willow: What if a gang of vamps ambushed them?  
  
Buffy: Megan can handle herself Will & protect Xander also.  
  
Megan & Xander walk in hand in hand. They make their way over to the vampire, slayer, & slayerettes.  
  
Angel: Where have you two been, we've been worried sick about you two.  
  
Buffy: Correction, he's been worried sick. I of course knew you guys would show sooner or later.  
  
The Bronze's speakers start to play " Livin la vida loca" by Ricky Martin. Megan pulls Xander to the dance floor as Buffy tries to get Angel on the dance floor.  
  
Buffy: Come on Angel. Come dance with me.  
  
Angel: I don't dance.  
  
Buffy: Whatever. That's fine. I'll just dance by myself.  
  
Buffy starts to dance next to Megan & Xander.  
  
She's into superstitions Black cats & voodoo dolls I feel a premonition That girl's gonna make me fall  
  
She's into new sensations New kicks in the candlelight She's got a new addiction For every day & every night  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off And go dancing in the rain She'll make you live her crazy life She'll take away your pain Like a bullet to the brain  
  
Upside, inside out She's livin' la vida loca She'll push & pull you down Livin' la vida loca Her lips are devil red And her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out Livin' la vida loca She's Livin' la vida loca  
  
Woke up in New York City In a funky cheap hotel She took my heart And she took my money She must have slipped me a sleeping pill She never drinks the water Makes you order French champagne Once you've had a taste of her You'll never be the same, Yeah She'll make you go insane  
  
Upside, inside out She's livin' la vida loca She'll push & pull you down Livin' la vida loca Her lips are devil red And her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out Livin' la vida loca She's Livin' la vida loca  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off And go dancing in the rain She'll make you live her crazy life Until you go insane No, you'll never be the same  
  
Upside, inside out She's livin' la vida loca She'll push & pull you down Livin' la vida loca Her lips are devil red And her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out Livin' la vida loca She's Livin' la vida loca Livin' la vida loca Livin'la vida loca Livin' la vida loca  
  
Upside, inside out She's livin' la vida loca She'll push & pull you down Livin' la vida loca Her lips are devil red And her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out Livin' la vida loca She's Livin' la vida loca Livin' la vida loca Livin'la vida loca Livin' la vida loca  
  
When they finish dancing, they all head back towards their table. With Angel sitting there watching Buffy.  
  
Megan: Now that was fun. Why didn't you come join us Angel?  
  
Buffy: He said he doesn't dance.  
  
Megan: *coughing* Bullshit, bullshit.  
  
Angel glares at Megan & she glares back.  
  
Xander: Am I missing something.  
  
Megan: Angel over her can dance. Not good but he can dance. Be right back.  
  
Megan goes up to the DJ & whispers something in his ear. She goes back to the table & pulls everyone including Angel onto the dance floor. She then signals for the DJ to start. Suddenly the song "Run to you" by Bryan Adams comes on.  
  
Megan: Is this better?  
  
Angel: Yeah.  
  
She says her love for me Could never die But that'd change If she ever found out about you & I Oh, but her love is cold It wouldn't hurt her if she didn't know 'Cause when it gets too much I need to feel your touch  
  
I'm gonna run to you I'm gonna run to you 'Cause when the feeling's right I'm gonna run to you I'm gonna run to you  
  
She's got a heart of gold She'd let me down But you're who always turns me on You keep comin' round I know her love is true But it's so damn easy makin' love to you And I got my mind made up I need to feel your touch  
  
I'm gonna run to you I'm gonna run to you 'Cause when the feeling's right I'm gonna run to you I'm gonna run to you  
  
I'm gonna run to you Yeah, I'm gonna run to you 'Cause when the feeling's right I'm gonna run to you all night I'm gonna run to you  
  
Angel kisses Buffy as Megan kisses Xander. Megan then looks at Angel & Buffy.  
  
Megan: See I told you.  
  
Angel: I guess you did.  
  
Buffy: Hey Xander can I talk to you outside for a minute.  
  
Xander: Sure Buff. If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back.  
  
They head towards the door & go outside.  
  
Xander: What's up, Buff?  
  
Buffy: So how are you & Megan getting along?  
  
Xander: Just fine.  
  
Buffy: Do you're dating a vampire now?  
  
Xander: Is this my punishment for all the things I did & said about Angel?  
  
Buffy: No, it's not. But turnabout is fair play. I wish you two the best of luck.  
  
Xander: Thanks Buff.  
  
They go back in through the doors & head towards their table, only to find Megan, laying on the couch beside their table, sleeping.  
  
Xander: What happened?  
  
Angel: I went to get some more drinks & when I came back she was like this. I guess she overdid it.  
  
Xander: Ya think?  
  
Angel & Buffy kiss once more as he picks Megan up & takes her to the mansion. Three days later Megan is at the high school looking for Giles. Principal Snyder comes up behind her.  
  
Snyder: May I help you miss.  
  
Megan turns around & swings her arm, hitting Snyder in the jaw.  
  
Snyder: Ow that hurt.  
  
Megan: Oh I'm so, so sorry. I don't know my own strength. I'll pay for any damage I did to your jaw.  
  
Snyder: It's ok. It just stings a little. So how may I help you?  
  
Megan: I'm looking for my uncle Rupert Giles. I was told he works here.  
  
Snyder: He does. He works in the library. I'll take you there. Miss?  
  
Megan: Garica. Megan Garcia.  
  
Snyder: Welcome to SunnyDale Miss. Garcia.  
  
Megan: Thank you.  
  
They arrive at the library & Megan enters before Snyder can say anything else. Buffy is training, but Giles is no where to be seen.  
  
Megan: Giles!? Giles!?  
  
Giles comes up from behind her & taps her on the shoulder & she hits him just like she hit Snyder.  
  
Giles: Oh bloody hell.  
  
Megan: Sorry. You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like me like that.  
  
Giles: True. Now what do you want?  
  
Megan: Ooo, aren't we a little touchy this morning. I need two things actually. 1. I need a book on dreams & 2. I need to get enrolled in school.  
  
Giles: What type of dream book do you need?  
  
Megan: One on sex dreams.  
  
Giles goes into his office & comes out, book in hand.  
  
Giles: This is probably what your looking for.  
  
Megan looks at the title "Sex Dreams" as Buffy walks up behind her.  
  
Buffy: Whatcha reading?  
  
Megan does the same thing to Buffy, only she doesn't hurt Buffy.  
  
Megan: Sorry, I'm on edge.  
  
Buffy: About?  
  
Megan: About Xand........ *Xander enters the library* Xander hi.  
  
Xander: Hi Megan. What are you doing here?  
  
Megan: Just borrowing a book. I'll return it when I'm done Giles. Oh yeah also if the troll asks, you're my uncle, ok?  
  
Giles: Ok.  
  
As Megan exits the library, Xander turns to Buffy & Giles.  
  
Giles: Now Xander what do you need?  
  
Xander: A dream book would be nice.  
  
Giles: Let me guess, sex dreams?  
  
Xander: How'd you know?  
  
Giles: Lucky guess. Plus the fact that you & Megan were staring at each other heavily, I came to the that you were having sex dreams about her. And the fact that you're Xander, of course.  
  
Giles goes to get another book & when he comes out, hands it to Xander. Xander exits the libary & heads towards study hall. Giles turns to Buffy, who has a strange look in her eyes.  
  
Buffy: They look just like Angel & me in the beginning. So they're having the same the same dreams & that scares me to no end.  
  
Giles: It's normal, I think.  
  
Later at the Bronze, Megan enters wearing a black mini-skirt, black lace tank top, black leather jacket, with her fire star amulet hanging around her neck. Angel enters the club after Megan sans jacket. They walk over to where Buffy is sitting.  
  
Megan: Buffy, can I talk to you?  
  
Buffy: Sure. Lets goto the ladies room.  
  
They both head to the ladies room. All of a sudden Megan turns around & looks at Buffy.  
  
Megan: He's been having the same dreams, hasn't he?  
  
Buffy: Who?  
  
Megan: *glares* Who do you think? Xander.  
  
Buffy: Yeah he has. I think it's the same as yours. Like you did earlier, he came to the library for a book on sex dreams.  
  
They hear a laugh from one of the bathroom stalls & out walks a tall brunette.  
  
Buffy: Amy! Amy Madison meet Megan Garcia & vice versa. Amy is another one of our resident wiccas.  
  
Amy: *shaking Megan's hand* Sorry for laughing. It's just Xander hasn't had much luck in the love department.  
  
Megan: So I've heard. Amy Madison........you're the one who did that love spell after valentines day for Xander.  
  
Amy: Yeah I did. Got me in a whole lot of trouble though.  
  
Megan: I could imagine. And I thought only I had lousy luck in love.  
  
Amy: What do you mean?  
  
Megan: Well first there was a peasant from the village, then my bodyguard; who just so happened to be a vampire, Angelus, & then William "Spike" the bloody.  
  
Buffy: You're right, you do have lousy luck.  
  
Buffy, Amy & Megan exit the ladies room together & go back to their table. Xander enters the Bronze & walks up to Megan.  
  
Xander: Hi kitten, Buffy, Ames. Megan I need to talk to you alone for a minute.  
  
Megan: Ok, let's go outside.  
  
They go outside of the Bronze & Xander looks at Megan.  
  
Megan: So what's up?  
  
Xander: I've been having these very erotic dreams about us lately.  
  
Megan: You too, huh?  
  
Xander: How long have you had them?  
  
Megan: Since you took me out to show me around town.  
  
Xander: Really. Me too. Do you think it's the same dream?  
  
Megan: Yeah I do. Come on let's get back inside.  
  
They re-enter the Bronze & when they get back to the table, they kiss for what seems to be forever. Buffy walks up behind them with Angel & Amy.  
  
Buffy: Break out the water hose.  
  
Megan: *hitting Buffy playfully* Funny.  
  
Buffy: I thought it was.  
  
Megan: Well I got to go. Long day tomorrow. Xander walk me home?  
  
Xander: Sure.  
  
They exit the Bronze & they walk over to a blood red motorcycle. Megan hands Xander a helmet.  
  
Xander: This is yours?  
  
Megan: Yep. Just something I bought last year.  
  
Xander: So where are we going?  
  
Megan: My place.  
  
Xander: Don't you mean Angel's?  
  
Megan: Nope. I bought a loft in town just last week. It'll take 10 minutes, tops.  
  
Xander gets on the cycle & off they ride. In ten minutes they arrive in front of a old building.  
  
Megan: Well, here we are. My place.  
  
Xander: You own the whole building?  
  
Megan: Yep. Would you like to come in/  
  
Xander: You bet.  
  
They enter the building & come to an elevator that takes them upstairs.  
  
Xander: *looks around* This place is amazing.  
  
Megan: Can I get you anything to drink?  
  
Xander: No thanks. *looks at the clock* Shit, I got to get home.  
  
Megan: Xander don't go please.  
  
Xander: I'll have to call my mom though. Oh the hell with it, they hardly ever worry about me anyway.  
  
Megan: Want to watch a movie? Your choice.  
  
Xander: Sure, how about "The Matrix."  
  
Megan: Ok.  
  
Megan finds the video that she's looking for & puts it in the VCR as Xander pops some popcorn. When he sits down, Megan snuggles up on his lap. By the end of the movie, Megan is asleep on Xander's lap. He gets up & takes her to her bedroom. He sits her on the bed & brushes some stray hairs off her face. As he turns to leave, Megan speaks.  
  
Megan: Stay in here with me Xander?  
  
Xander: Ok.  
  
Xander climbs in the bed beside her. They are awaken from their sleep by Megan's alarm going off.  
  
Megan: Aw, shit. We're going to be late. Xander how would you feel about not going to school today.  
  
Xander: Ok.  
  
Megan: I'll call Giles though.  
  
Megan gets out of bed & makes the phone call  
  
Giles: Sunnydale High School library.  
  
Megan: Hey Giles, it's Megan.  
  
Giles: Megan where the hell are you two?  
  
Megan: We slept late. So we aren't going to school today but we need you to cover for us with the troll.  
  
Giles: Ok. But you have so9me explaining to do to Buffy later.  
  
Megan: Ok, whatever.  
  
Megan hangs up the phone & heads back in the bedroom.  
  
Xander: So what now?  
  
Megan: Well could you take me to the mall? I need to get some stuff.  
  
Xander: Of course.  
  
Megan: But first I think we should have a shower.  
  
Xander: Mind if I join you?  
  
Megan: You read my mind.  
  
They both head to the showers & come out an hour later. Megan now wears a black mini-skirt & red silk tank top while Xander wears a pair of black jeans & a white t-shirt. They head out in Megan's Red jeep. Several hours later two cars enter Megan's driveway. Megan drives her new black Trans-am while Xander rides her jeep. Megan gets out & faints onto the pavement. Xander rushes over to see if she's ok.  
  
Xander: What's wrong Megan?  
  
Megan: I need blood.  
  
Xander rummages through her packages & takes out her new dagger, with it he cuts his hand & holds it to her mouth. She holds the hand closer to her & sucks but stops when she's had enough. He takes her in the loft & waits for her to wake back up. Thirty minutes after she fainted, Megan wakes up to see herself in Xander's arms.  
  
Xander: Are you ok, kitten?  
  
Megan: Yeah I am. Thank you for feeding me your blood. I know you had to have had your reservations about that. Given the stuff Angel told me.  
  
Xander: Actually I didn't have any. I just couldn't lose you. I've lost enough. And anyway I wasn't going to let the woman I love die.  
  
Megan: You love me?  
  
Xander: Yes I do. Maybe we should get ready for the Bronze.  
  
Megan: Did you know that today is amateur night there?  
  
Xander: Yes I did. Are you going to join in?  
  
Megan: Yeah.  
  
They leave the loft & heads towards the bronze. When they enter, they are hand in hand again. Megan then lets go & heads towards the stage. She jumps up on it & starts to talk in the microphone.  
  
Megan: Hello Sunnydale. My name is Megan Garcia & I'm going to sing a famous song by a friend of mine, Catalina. The song is called "Bewitched, bothered, & bewildered". I hope you all like it.  
  
She puts a tape in the tape deck.  
  
He's a fool And don't I know it But a fool can have his charms I'm in love And don't I show it Like a babe in arms  
  
I'm wild And not impatient Men are not a new sensation  
  
Couldn't sleep And wouldn't sleep When love told me, I shouldn't sleep  
  
Lovin' and huggin' You know I'm in love And don't I show it Like a babe in arms  
  
I'm wild again Beguiled again A simpering, whimpering child again Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered Am I  
  
My heart was lost I paid the cost Cold from the start He played the part I must agree But he and I were meant to be  
  
Anticipating Loving, hating, waiting What am I to do? Bothered and bewildered Because I'm so Bothered over you  
  
I'm wild again Beguiled again A simpering, whimpering child again Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered Am I  
  
I'm wild And not impatient Men are not as new sensation  
  
As Megan finishes, the whole club stands up & cheers & claps. Megan looks at around the room & takes a bow.  
  
Megan: Thank you.  
  
She jumps off the stage & heads back to the table that Xander, Buffy, & Angel are at.  
  
Xander: That was good.  
  
Megan: Thank you.  
  
Angel: Megan, I never knew you could sing.  
  
Megan: I've kept it a secret.  
  
Buffy: Well with talent like that, you shouldn't.  
  
Megan: Thank you.  
  
Buffy: So where were you two last night & this morning?  
  
Megan: At my place.  
  
Buffy: I can only guess what you two were doing together all night.  
  
Megan: I'll bet.  
  
Angel: So you won't be staying at the mansion anymore?  
  
Megan: You sound like your going to miss me.  
  
Angel: Of course I'm going to miss you. You're the only thing I've done right as Angelus.  
  
Buffy: How is turning a slayer into a vampire right?  
  
Megan: With my combined senses of both sides I can help balance good & evil so that the evil doesn't win. If I hadn't been turned then Buffy, SunnyDale would be overrun with demons & vampires. That's how it's the only good thing Angelus did.  
  
Buffy: Oh. So where's your place at Megan?  
  
Megan: Across town. It's that 2-story loft on Greystone Dr..  
  
Buffy: I've been in there once, it's a very nice loft.  
  
Megan: So Buffy want to go on patrol.  
  
Buffy: Do we have to?  
  
Megan: * looking at Buffy* Either we do it now or later. I'd rather go now  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
They leave the Bronze & head towards the graveyard. When they get there, Megan's heightened senses pick up a vampire. Buffy pulls out her stakes & looks at Megan. That's when she sees that Megan's eyes are glowing red. She starts to roll her hands faster & faster then she opens them & a fireball appears in her hands.  
  
Megan: FireBall Strike!  
  
The ball of fire leaves Megan's hands & hits the vampire head on setting the vamp on fire. Suddenly she senses another one across the street & this time her eyes glow green.  
  
Megan: World Shaking.  
  
The ground starts to quake & the vampire is knocked off his feet & Buffy goes & stakes him. He turns to dust.  
  
Buffy: What happened?  
  
Megan: My special attacks are elemental.  
  
Megan's eyes start to glow red as she senses a familiar feeling. Suddenly Drusilla walks in front of Buffy & Megan, doll in hand.  
  
Drusilla: Look who it is Miss Edith. It's the slayers who took my Spikey away. * looking at Megan* I'll make you pay for taking my Spike away * looking at Buffy* & I'll make you pay for taking My Angel away.  
  
Buffy: You can't win Dru you're outnumbered.  
  
Drusilla: Oh the slayers are going to hurt me, what ever will I do?  
  
She yells behind her.  
  
Drusilla: Get them!  
  
A bunch of demons come out of the bushes & behind trees. Megan eyes starts to glow again.  
  
Megan: Oceanic Blast! Lightening Storm strike!  
  
A blast of water & a bunch of lightening bolts hit the vampires. Some of them turning to dust but a lot of vampires still remain. Megan then looks at Buffy.  
  
Megan: We need to get out of here & get help.  
  
Buffy: I agree. But how do we get out of here.  
  
Megan: Like this. Firestorm surround! West Wind Blow! Fog Blast!  
  
A fire appears in front of them then the wind blows it towards the vampires & the fog cuts off Buffy & Megan's escape. They first run towards the mansion, they find Angel reading a book. He looks up at them & is worried when he sees that they're bruised & out of breath.  
  
Angel: What happened?  
  
Megan: Drusilla happened.  
  
Angel: Drusilla's back.  
  
Buffy: She blames us for taking Spike & you away. She also had a lot of vamp backup with her. We hardly got out with our life & undead life.  
  
Angel: Should we go see Giles?  
  
Megan: That might be a good idea.  
  
They run towards the library & when they get there Megan notices the doors are locked.  
  
Megan: Are the doors usually locked?  
  
Buffy: Nope Giles likes to work late.  
  
Megan: This had to be Drusilla's doing. She knew we'd come here.  
  
Buffy: So what do we do?  
  
Megan grabs hold of the doors & pulls them off their hinges. Buffy just looks in amazement.  
  
Megan: There we go.  
  
They all run towards the library only to find it guarded by three vampires. Megan's eyes glow blue.  
  
Megan: Oceanic Blast!  
  
A blast of water hits the vampires as Buffy pulls out her stake & stakes the vampires. Now that the library doors have been blasted off, they all enter the library only to find Giles locked in the weapons locker. Megan pulls it off easily.  
  
Giles: Good god Megan how strong are you?  
  
Megan: Depends.  
  
Giles: On what?  
  
Angel: As to weather or not she has had chocolate.  
  
Megan: So Giles what happened?  
  
Giles: Drusilla is back.  
  
Buffy: We know. We already ran into her & she had whole lot of back up with her.  
  
Giles: I was afraid of this. Drusilla has really gone off the deep end this time.  
  
Buffy: Tell us something we didn't know.  
  
Megan: It's going to take us all to defeat her this time.  
  
Giles: Should I get the others?  
  
Megan: Not yet. The sun is going down soon & unlike me, Drusilla can't walk in daylight.  
  
Buffy: So what's the plan?  
  
Megan: There isn't one yet. But by tomorrow night there will be. Giles do you mind if I stay here tonight instead of going home.  
  
Giles: Sure, Buffy you can stay also. I'll explain to you mother.  
  
Buffy; Thanks.  
  
Angel heads towards the sewers after giving Buffy a long goodbye kiss. Megan & Buffy go to Giles' office & lays down on the chair & couch. Three hours later Buffy is awaken by Megan screaming out in her sleep.  
  
Buffy: Megan, Megan wake up.  
  
Megan: No not my family! No!  
  
Giles runs into the office as Megan wakes up suddenly.  
  
Megan: What?  
  
Buffy: You were yelling out in your sleep. Want to tell us about it?  
  
Megan: I'm sure Giles already knows this story. But when I was 14, my father died at the hands of a vampire & he came back as a vampire & I had to stake him because he was coming after my twin sister then it was found out that I was the slayer. A year later the same vampire killed & changed my mother, & again I had to stake another family member to save my other sister. Finally my twin sister was killed the same way & I had to stake her in order to save my sister, of course I was already a vampire before I staked Cassie. My other sister was then the only royal left, she acceded to the throne but by the time she did this I was gone. I wish I had stayed but I was needed elsewhere.  
  
Buffy: You staked your whole family?  
  
Megan: I had to in order to save them & save the world. I was totally lost without them that I had stayed in a insane asylum for a while. I thought I was over my family's deaths by my hands.  
  
Giles: It wasn't your fault. You had no control over what happened.  
  
Megan: But I should have been more careful & watched them. I knew that a vampire would come after the slayer's family but I never knew it was me then when I found out. I couldn't watch out for them because I had a duty to uphold.  
  
Giles looks through some of his books he has on the bookshelf.  
  
Giles: I think we're going to need help on this one.  
  
Buffy: Why.  
  
Giles: Because of what I just found. An old enemy of the slayer will come & open the hellmouth; the only hope will be in 4 enemies of the slayer who have reverted.  
  
Buffy: Who are the 4 though?  
  
Megan: Angel & me are 2 of them, the other 2 are a couple of friends of mine I believe.  
  
Buffy: Will they help.  
  
Megan: Yeah they will but I have to go by myself.  
  
Giles: You sure it's safe?  
  
Megan: It's better than just sitting around & doing nothing.  
  
Megan runs outside she then makes a whirlwind that carries her to her loft. When she gets there she puts another outfit on & gets the keys to her jeep. She then starts to drive to LA. When she gets there she stops at an occult bookshop. At the counter is a young man, looks to be in his early 20's. He just looks at Megan.  
  
Man: I thought you said you never wanted to see me again.  
  
Megan: Nice to see you too Matt.  
  
Another young man walks out of the back, looks to be in his early 20's, & just stares at Megan; he drops the books in his hands & runs up to Megan & hugs her.  
  
Man: Megan it's been so long.  
  
Megan: Yeah it has Nat. You can let go now.  
  
Nat: Sorry, so how have you been?  
  
Misty: I've been fine. I need your help.  
  
Matt: When don't you need help.  
  
Megan: Matt what is your problem?  
  
Matt: My problem is that the only time you come to us is when you need help.  
  
Nat: Don't mind him. He just had a bad break up. So what's up?  
  
Megan: The slayer needs our help. Remember Drusilla?  
  
Matt: I remember her. She's a loony.  
  
Megan: Well it seems that she is going to try to open the hellmouth & only 4 enemies of the slayer turned can stop her.  
  
Nat: And you think that's us.  
  
Megan: Us 3 & Angel. So will you help me?  
  
Nat: Of course.  
  
Matt: Of course I will Megan. Sorry I snapped at you before.  
  
Megan: It's ok. Do you 2 need to get anything from your apartment?  
  
Nat: Come back in an hour & we'll be ready.  
  
Megan leaves & heads towards the beach where she just sits on a bench & watches the sunrise. When she gets back to the bookstore, she sees Matt & Nat each with an overnight bag.  
  
Matt: So where will we be staying at while we're there?  
  
Megan: My place.  
  
They all head towards SunnyDale & then they park in the school parking lot. Megan leads them towards the library but Snyder stops her suddenly.  
  
Snyder: Where were you yesterday Miss Garcia?  
  
Megan: I had a family emergency. My uncle was suppose to explain to you why I was out.  
  
Snyder: Back talk will not be tolerated in this school young lady.  
  
Megan's eyes starts to glow red & Nat sees this & steps in front of Megan & Snyder.  
  
Nat: Hello, I'm Megan's brother. Our mother was deathly ill yesterday & we didn't want to leave her side. I'm sure you can understand.  
  
Snyder: All I know is your going to be a troublemaker just like Buffy Summers.  
  
Megan: Listen here you can do anything to me but I am not a troublemaker but if trouble comes my way, I won't run from it.  
  
Snyder: Anyway get to class.  
  
Megan: I am. I'm going to the library. I'm librarian assistant  
  
Snyder: Whatever just get to class.  
  
Snyder leaves & they all go through the library doors.  
  
Megan: Are you sure I can't kill him?  
  
Buffy: Trouble with Snyder. * notices the guys* Hello.  
  
Nat: Hi.  
  
Matt: Hi.  
  
Buffy: Aren't you going to introduce us Megan.  
  
Megan: Oh yeah. Buffy this is Nat Remeriez & Matt Walker. Nat was my bodyguard I told you about & Matt is an ex of mine. Nat, Matt this is Buffy Summers the current vampire slayer.  
  
Nat: Pleased to meet you.  
  
Megan: Have we got a plan yet?  
  
Buffy: Not yet but we're working on it.  
  
Matt: How 'bout we just kill the vampire bitch.  
  
Megan: Can't argue with that but how are we suppose to kill her? She has a whole gang of vampires on her side. I only dusted maybe a third of them when I used my powers.  
  
Matt: You're kidding me.  
  
Megan: I kid you not. I think we should hit her where it hurts & soon.  
  
Giles: I have a plan as to how to do that.  
  
Megan: What is it?  
  
Giles: Well it'll take Angel's help. But we need to convince her that Angelus is back.  
  
Angel then enters through the stacks.  
  
Angel: How exactly do you plan to pull that off?  
  
Megan: I know how you can convince her. Offer Buffy & I to her. That'll convince her real fast.  
  
Angel: Is that the only way?  
  
Megan: I think so. Buffy will you allow Angel to do that?  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Matt: What do we do?  
  
Megan: You & Nat lie in wait until you see a signal.  
  
Nat: What's the signal *in the back of mind; This is the signal. *  
  
Xander & Willow enter the library & look at everyone.  
  
Xander: What's wrong?  
  
Megan: Drusilla's back.  
  
Willow: Oh no.  
  
Xander: So what's the plan? When do we saddle up?  
  
Megan: You don't Xander, just Buffy, Matt, Nat, & I go.  
  
Xander looks at Megan with a puppy dogface.  
  
Megan: Don't look at me like that. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you Xander.  
  
Matt: I take it you 2 are an item.  
  
Megan: How'd you ever guess? But I want you & Willow out of harms way ok baby.  
  
Xander: Ok.  
  
Later that night right in front of where Drusilla is standing, Angel starts to fight Buffy & Megan after about 10 minutes Angel knocks Buffy & Megan out. Drusilla sees this & comes towards Angel.  
  
Drusilla: My Angel is that you?  
  
Angel: * like Angelus* It's me baby I'm back.  
  
Drusilla starts to dance around in a circle chanting " My Angel's back".  
  
An hour later Megan & Buffy come to in a warehouse, they're bound & gagged. Drusilla is all over Angel. Megan starts trying to wiggle out of her ropes. Drusilla walks over towards her. Drusilla then slaps Megan's face.  
  
Drusilla: Naughty, Naughty. Bad slayer. I'll make you pay for taking my Spike away.  
  
Megan: *in Drusilla's mind* I'm going to kill you bitch.  
  
Megan's eyes then start to glow red & she sets the ropes on fire. Drusilla just watches Megan's eyes.  
  
Drusilla: Her eyes change color.  
  
Suddenly Megan's eyes go to their demon yellow & she punches Dru's jaw.  
  
Megan: It happens when I'm mad, bitch.  
  
Megan sends the message to Matt & Nat. They then blow down the warehouse door with their powers. Drusilla then reliezes that she's been tricked.  
  
Drusilla: You tricked me. You tricked me. How could you do that to me my Angel?  
  
Angel: I'm not your Angel anymore Dru.  
  
Unnoticed by Drusilla, Matt unties Buffy ropes when she's free she jumps at Drusilla. Drusilla just flips Buffy into a wall. Megan then starts her attacks.  
  
Megan: Fireball Strike! Oceanic blast! World Shaking! Lightening Strike!  
  
The whole room is filled by Megan's attacks & each one hits Drusilla. Nat & Matt then join hands with Megan & combine their attacks together.  
  
Matt: Winter wind blow!  
  
Nat: *twirling his fingers in a circle* Fire rings surround.  
  
As all the attacks combined hits Drusilla, she explodes into dust.  
  
Megan: We did it!  
  
Angel: Yeah we did.  
  
Buffy: Come on guys lets go party.  
  
Megan: I'm with that.  
  
Later at the Bronze.  
  
Willow: So how did you all kill Drusilla?  
  
Megan: Matt, Nat, & I combined all our attacks & she exploded into dust.  
  
Xander: Wasn't combining your attacks dangerous  
  
Megan: Not for us. We've been practicing for years.  
  
Matt: Uh guys shouldn't we get some sleep since we now all have school tomorrow.  
  
Megan: Huh? You all don't have school tomorrow.  
  
Nat: We do now. We thought someone should help protect you guys. I'm not saying you aren't doing a good job but it's helpful to have another pair of eyes watching your back.  
  
Megan: We all know what you mean Nat. Can't seem to stop guarding me; can you.  
  
Nat: Well I did promise your father that I'd protect you at all costs; he didn't say for how long.  
  
Megan: True.  
  
Six months later after graduation  
  
Megan: Well we did it. We made it through high school in one piece.  
  
Xander: Megan do you want to dance?  
  
Megan: Sure  
  
They head towards the dance floor & they hear "Could I have this kiss Forever" by Enrique Iglesias & Whitney Houston.  
  
Over & over I look in your eyes You have captured me I want to hold you I want be close to you I never want to let you go I wish this night would never end I need to know  
  
Could I hold you for a lifetime Could I look in your eyes Could I have this night to share forever  
  
Could I hold you close beside me  
  
Could I hold you for all time Could I could I have this kiss forever  
  
Over & over I've dreamed of this night Now you're here by my side You are next to me I want to hold you & touch you & taste you And make you want no one but me I wish this kiss could never end Oh baby please  
  
Could I hold you for a lifetime Could I look into your eyes Could I have this night to share this night together Could I hold you close beside me Could I hold you for all time Could I could I have this kiss forever Could I, could I have this kiss forever, forever  
  
I don't want any night to go by Without you by my side I just want all my days Spent being next to you Lived for just loving you And baby, by the way  
  
Could I hold you for a lifetime  
  
Could I look into your eyes  
  
Could I have this night to share together Could I hold you for all time Could I could I have this kiss forever Could I could I have this kiss forever  
  
They finish dancing & walk back to the table. Xander then gets down on one knee & pulls out a ring box; he opens it & inside is a diamond ring.  
  
Xander: Megan will you marry me?  
  
Megan: Yes Xander I will.  
  
Xander & Megan kiss as the others just clap & cheer.  
  
  
  
The end 


	2. Sunnydale Slayers

The new Sunnydale slayers  
  
By  
  
Andromeda  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
This story takes place after "Turnabout's fair play". I own nothing except for the characters Megan, Renee, Alyssa, & Matt. The character Nat belongs to my best friend in the whole world, Nat. The character Caine belongs to my other best friend in all the world, Matt. All the other characters I will return entact. Please don't sue me because I'm already in debt.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy: So Megan what are we doing here?  
  
Megan goes to her front door & opens it up & two young women dressed all in black with black hooded cloaks on come in.  
  
Megan: Guys I'd like you to meet the new slayers, Renee & Alyssa Harris.  
  
Xander: WHAT?!  
  
They take their hoods off to reveal their red hair, one long the other short.  
  
Renee: Hi Cuz.  
  
Xander: There has to be a mistake. My cousins can't be the slayers.  
  
Megan: Well they are.  
  
Renee starts admiring the swords that Megan has on the wall. She finally takes her cloak off & you can see a tattoo of a dragon on her shoulder.  
  
Renee: Are all these yours?  
  
Megan: Sort of. They were given to me by past slayers. If you want you can take them off the wall.  
  
Renee: You don't mind?  
  
Megan: Not at all. It's refreshing to have someone who loves swords.  
  
Buffy: Hey I love swords.  
  
Megan: I stand corrected. Someone new who likes swords.  
  
Renee takes a rapier off the wall & gets the feel of it.  
  
Megan: You like rapiers?  
  
Alyssa: My sister likes any sword you put in her hands.  
  
Megan: If you want it, it's yours.  
  
Renee: No, I couldn't. A past slayer gave it to you.  
  
Megan: And I know that she'd want a new slayer to use it once more.  
  
Renee: If you're sure.  
  
Megan: Yeah I'm sure.  
  
Suddenly the door opens & in enters Megan's roommates Matt & Nat. The sisters just stare at them.  
  
Nat: I didn't know we had company.  
  
Megan: Nat Remariz meet Renee & Alyssa Harris; the new vampire slayers.  
  
Nat: How do you do?  
  
Renee is just speechless as Nat kisses her hand.  
  
Alyssa: That's the first time she hasn't had anything to say.  
  
Matt: Uh Megan I have some bad news.  
  
Megan: What this time?  
  
Matt: I broke your staff.  
  
Megan YOU WHAT!?  
  
Matt: I'm in trouble.  
  
Megan: Start running now cause I'll only give you a minute head starts starting * Matt runs out the door* Now.  
  
A minute later Megan heads after Matt.  
  
Alyssa: Shouldn't we stop them?  
  
Nat: Nah. Megan won't hurt him. But she'll come close.  
  
Renee: What's the story about the staff?  
  
Nat: Long ago Megan was a Spanish princess & when she was found out to be the new slayer, I was hired as her bodyguard. That staff was the last gift her sister gave her before Megan had to kill her & just if you're wondering a vampire had turned Cassandra & that's why she had to kill her sister.  
  
Xander: Guys maybe we really should try to stop Megan. I've seen what she can do when she's mad.  
  
Nat: True.  
  
They all go to look for Megan & Matt. Meanwhile at the park, Megan is sitting on top of Matt punching him.  
  
Megan: my sister gave That staff to me. It was the last thing, other than my painting, that is left of my life & family.  
  
At that time, everyone finds them & Xander goes to the street & doesn't see the truck heading towards him.  
  
All: XANDER! LOOK OUT!  
  
Megan looks up as the truck heads towards Xander. She starts to run towards him, in hopes to push him out of the way. But the truck hits him before she can get to him. It hits him head on leaving Xander laying in the street bleeding. They all run to Xander but Megan gets there first.  
  
Megan: *crying* Xander? Please don't die. Please don't die on me. I've had enough of seeing loved one die. Please I love you.  
  
Buffy runs towards the nearest pay phone & calls 911. In five minutes an ambulance takes Xander to the hospital. Megan is in the hospital waiting room an hour later. Buffy, Nat, Renee, & Alyssa get off the elevator. Nat puts his hand on Megan's shoulder & she turns around & cries in his chest.  
  
Nat: Don't worry princess. He won't die. He loves you too much to leave you.  
  
Just then the doctors enter the waiting room. Megan looks up at them, tears streaming from her face.  
  
Megan: Is he ok?  
  
Doctor: He's lost a lot of blood & we don't have enough of his type on hand.  
  
Megan: Well what is his type?  
  
Doctor: O+.  
  
Renee: My blood is O+. You can use my blood.  
  
Doctor: Well, lets get you ready for the transfer.  
  
Megan: Thank you Renee.  
  
Renee: No problem. See you all later.  
  
Renee & the doctor head out. Nat embraces Megan in a hug once again, as Alyssa & Buffy go to call the rest.  
  
Nat: Don't worry, they'll save him.  
  
Megan: I know. But what if he dies? I've seen so many loved ones die in my lifetimes.  
  
Nat: He won't. The doctors & Renee won't let him. Besides he's a fighter.  
  
Xander loves you & he's fight to come back to you.  
  
Megan: I'm just worried.  
  
Nat: Everyone is.  
  
Five hours later everyone is assembled in the hospital's waiting room. Megan & Willow are both pacing the floor.  
  
Matt: Could you two sit down, you're making me nervous.  
  
Megan just glares at Matt as Willow sits down. The doctor suddenly comes out. Megan: How is he? Is he ok?  
  
Doctor: Yeah, he'll be fine. Your boy is a fighter.  
  
Willow: Can we see him now?  
  
Doctor: Yeah but only one person.  
  
Buffy: It should be you Megan.  
  
Megan goes to Xander's room. She looks at Xander, all bandaged up.  
  
Megan: Xander, it's me Megan.  
  
Xander slowly opens his eyes.  
  
Xander: Megan? What happened?  
  
Megan: We'll talk about it tomorrow. You should rest. I love you.  
  
Megan places a kiss lightly on his lips.  
  
Xander: I love you too.  
  
Xander falls asleep as Megan closes the door to his room. Buffy walks up & hugs Megan.  
  
Buffy: So how is he?  
  
Megan: He'll be fine.  
  
Buffy: Giles called, he wants to see all of us at his place now.  
  
Megan: Why?  
  
Buffy: He didn't say.  
  
When everyone except Xander gets to Giles', they see him behind the kitchen counter pouring some coffee.  
  
Megan: Oh my god. He's drinking coffee. It must be the end of the world.  
  
Giles: Funny.  
  
Megan: I thought so, so what's up?  
  
Giles: I've been looking through the codex & I found out a new prophecy. About a male slayer & the first vampire.  
  
Megan: I think I know who the male slayer is.  
  
Buffy: Who?  
  
Megan: Xander.  
  
Nat: Say what?  
  
Megan: Ok what.  
  
Nat: You really should take your act on the road.  
  
Megan: I know. But what I mean is that Renee one of the new slayers gave her blood to Xander.  
  
Giles: If you're right then we'll have to train him.  
  
Megan: What do you mean if?  
  
Giles: Ok, you're right.  
  
Willow: So who's the first vampire?  
  
Matt: That would be the father.  
  
Megan: Caine Conceron. First son to Adam & Eve, He surfaced his own brother & was given eternal life as a vampire.  
  
Buffy: So is he good or bad?  
  
Giles: The prophecy doesn't say. Has any of you all met him before?  
  
Megan: Not me.  
  
Matt: Or me.  
  
Angel: I haven't.  
  
Buffy: Nat, you're awfully quiet all of a sudden. Have you met him before.  
  
Nat: Yes I have. But he could have changed since I last met him. I mean I never thought that Angelus would change & now look at him.  
  
Renee: So we have no idea what we're up against. Oh that's just wonderful. So I guess we train for all out war & hope for the best.  
  
Megan: Basically.  
  
Alyssa: So where are we to stay while we're in Sunnydale?  
  
Megan: You two can stay at my loft.  
  
Alyssa: Is there enough room cause Buffy & I was there before & there didn't look to be enough room.  
  
Megan: I have secret passages that go to more bedrooms.  
  
Nat: Matt & I didn't find any.  
  
Megan: Well it's computerized to respond to my voice & whoever's voice I so choose.  
  
Renee: Cool. Well lets go.  
  
Megan: Ok. Giles we'll talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Giles: Ok. See you all tomorrow.  
  
They all head to the loft where Megan opens the secret passage. She then programs it to where it will respond to Renee & Alyssa's voices. They enter the passage & get Renee & Alyssa settled in. Everyone hears Willow let out a shriek. They all go to investigate.  
  
Willow: How many computers do you have Megan?  
  
Megan: Too many. But these are to keep me in touch with some of the other watchers, some of my immortal friends & their watchers, & just friends I want to keep in touch with.  
  
They now hear Buffy let out another shriek. They all go to investigate that one.  
  
Buffy: How many weapons do you have Megan.  
  
Megan: More than enough. Now I suggest we all get some sleep. We all have a long day ahead of us.  
  
Alyssa: I agree.  
  
They all go to a different bedroom & goes to sleep. Later that day at the hospital, Xander is sitting up in his hospital bed with Megan beside him holding his hand.  
  
Xander: So let me get this right. I was hit by a truck, my cousin who just so happens to be a new slayer had to give me blood, I have the powers of a slayer, & I have to say one more day.  
  
Megan: Actually a couple of hours.  
  
A dark haired woman enters his room.  
  
Woman: So are you still always falling for any pretty face that comes along.  
  
Xander: Cordelia! What are you doing here?  
  
Cordelia: I had come to see my mom & I heard you were in the hospital. So why are you here?  
  
Megan: He was in a hit & run. Oh by the way, I'm Megan Garcia & you must be the famous Cordelia Chase.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah I am. You must be Xander's new girl. Xander, you still have bad taste in women.  
  
Megan: Watch it girl. It's not nice to piss me off.  
  
Cordelia: And you're going to do what?  
  
Megan shifts to her vampire face & her fangs come down.  
  
Megan: Would this do?  
  
Cordelia backs away just a bit.  
  
Cordelia: You're a vampire.  
  
Megan: Give the girl a prize. No duh.  
  
Cordelia: But the sun?  
  
Megan: I'm only half.  
  
Cordelia: Huh?  
  
Megan: Ok. This girl was a blonde in a pervious life. I'm like Blade.  
  
Cordelia: Cool. Well I just came to check to see if the loser was still alive. Xander: Ahh, I feel special.  
  
Megan: Ok that's enough.  
  
Cordelia: Did I miss something?  
  
Megan: Private joke.  
  
Cordelia: It was semi-nice seeing you again Xander.  
  
Xander: Same to you.  
  
Cordelia exits the room leaving only a pissed off Megan left with a now scared to death Xander.  
  
Megan: So that's the ex huh? What were you thinking?  
  
Xander: I don't know.  
  
Megan: Or better yet, what were you thinking with?  
  
Xander: Ok enough.  
  
Xander silences Megan with a kiss as she leaves his room.  
  
Megan: I'll see you later. I love you.  
  
Xander: Ok, I love you too.  
  
Several hours later Megan comes back & signs Xander out. They go back to the loft & all the lights are off in the living room. Suddenly the lights come on.  
  
All: Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xander: A surprise party for me. Ahh thank you guys.  
  
Renee: So cuz, how do you feel?  
  
Xander: A little sore, but I'll live.  
  
They all head to the kitchen & Xander breaks the bottle of pop he's trying to open in half.  
  
Xander: Whoops sorry.  
  
Megan: It's ok. It just means that your training will start tomorrow. Xander: What fun.  
  
Megan: *winks at Xander* Well it may lead to other training.  
  
Alyssa: Not even going to ask.  
  
Buffy: Good. 'Cause I don't want to know.  
  
Three days later Xander & the slayers are in Megan's loft training.  
  
Megan: Ok Xander, don't put all your strength into one blow 'cause when you live here, you never know how many will pop up.  
  
Renee: Can we have some music while we train.  
  
Megan goes over to her CD rack & picks one out & puts it in her CD player. Suddenly the song "No chance in hell" comes out.  
  
Xander: I should have known.  
  
Megan just winks at Xander as she turns back to him & goes back to training with him.  
  
Megan: You'll have to dodge much quicker than that. There will be times that we won't be there to help you. So you have to learn on your own also.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rings.  
  
Megan: Who could that be?  
  
Megan answers the door & sees Amy & a young woman with strawberry blonde hair, & blue eyes  
  
Megan: Hi Amy. We were all just training. Come in.  
  
Megan takes Amy & her guest to the room where everyone else is.  
  
Amy: Hi guys. I have something to tell you all.  
  
Buffy: What is it, Amy?  
  
Amy: Guys meet Sasha Madison.  
  
Willow: Who?  
  
Just then Matt & Nat enter the loft. Nat draws his sword & dagger when he sees Renee.  
  
Megan: Nat what's up?  
  
Nat: Don't you know who this is.  
  
Sasha: It's good to see you too, Nat.  
  
Nat just growls at Sasha.  
  
Megan: Would someone care to fill me in?  
  
Nat: Sasha here is the messenger for Caine. She's also his bitch. So what is it this time Sasha?  
  
Sasha: Caine wants the slayers. All of them.  
  
Matt: What do you mean all of them?  
  
Sasha: He wants Megan Garcia, Buffy Summers, Renee Harris, Alyssa Harris, & the newest slayer Xander Harris.  
  
Megan: Why does he want us?  
  
Sasha: I don't know. But no one questions the requests of the first.  
  
Nat: Well I do. He can't have them.  
  
Renee: It's ok Nat. We'll go but only on one condition.  
  
Sasha: He thought you would do that. So he told me to agree to whatever condition you ask.  
  
Renee: We take five others with us.  
  
Sasha: Done. I will return in five days & you will be ready.  
  
With that she leaves the loft with a snap of her fingers. Suddenly Angel enters the loft & looks at all the worried & determined faces around him.  
  
Angel: Guys what happened?  
  
Megan: We have five days to prepare for the fight for our lives.  
  
Angel: What happened?  
  
Megan: Have you heard of Sasha Madison?  
  
Angel: I've heard that she is the messenger of Caine, the first vampire.  
  
Megan: She was here. Caine wants us all.  
  
Angel: When you say all, who do you mean?  
  
Megan: Renee Harris.  
  
Renee: Megan Garcia.  
  
Buffy: Alyssa Harris.  
  
Alyssa: Buffy Summers & Xander Harris.  
  
Angel: He wants all the slayers?  
  
Willow: Well if he wanted them all then why didn't he ask for Leah also. I mean she's also a slayer.  
  
Angel: Was.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean?  
  
Angel: I just came from La. I went to see how the twins were doing & Spike told me that Leah had been killed by another Immortal, who then was killed by Conner.  
  
Buffy: She was one of my best friends.  
  
Three days later they are all at Megan's loft eating pizza.  
  
Renee: So why does he want us all.  
  
Angel: If I remember correctly, Megan here had a suitor named Caine while she was human. Am I right?  
  
Megan: Yes that's right.  
  
Angel: Well I believe that was Caine, he wanted to corrupt a slayer & use her to his own means.  
  
Xander: So you're saying he wants Megan cause she's a hybrid of a vampire & a slayer.  
  
Angel: Exactly. But he's not going to have her. Amy: So Renee, you said to Sasha that you all wanted to bring five other people. Who are they?  
  
Renee: Well we'll have to fight so I thought to bring the fighters. Both physical & magical.  
  
Willow: Which means you'll be bringing Nat, Matt, & Angel as the physical, & Amy & I as the magical.  
  
Renee: You got it. So shall we go back to practicing?  
  
Megan: I guess we should. But we do need to stop soon or we're going to be to tired to fight him.  
  
Alyssa: I agree.  
  
Willow: Oh yeah guys I went to the magic shop & bought us all some magical amulets.  
  
Willow puts seven amulets on the table.  
  
Willow: The Fire stars are Megan's & Amy's. Point it at what you want hit & say fire star blast & a bolt of fire in the shape of a star shoots out.  
  
Megan: Cool.  
  
Willow: The Lightening Star amulet is yours & Xander's, Buffy. You do exactly like Megan & Amy do when you activate it. Now Riptide is yours Alyssa. Unlike the others your amulet is activated by your thoughts. And last is Earth Shaker which is mine & Renee's.  
  
Megan: Now I can do what I was going to do.  
  
Buffy: What's that?  
  
Megan: Pick your weapon & I can make it to how you can use it with your amulet.  
  
Buffy picks out a crossbow. As soon as she puts her amulet on & holds the crossbow, the bolts disappear & in their place are little bolts of lightening, Amy picks a Celtic battle ax that turns blue as she picks it up, Renee picks up a hammer as Willow picks a shield. Alyssa picks out a bunch of throwing stars. Leaving only Megan & Xander to pick their weapons.  
  
Megan: Xander take the katana, it'll work best with your power.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander picks up the katana, which glows yellow as he picks it up, Megan then picks up a roman spear & it starts to glow red in her hand.  
  
Renee: I think we're ready.  
  
Megan: Lets hope so.  
  
Two days later Sasha appears in Megan's loft.  
  
Sasha: Are you ready?  
  
Renee: Yes, but we are taking Nat, Matt, Angel, Willow, & Amy with us.  
  
Sasha: That's fine. The master wanted the vampire called Angelus anyway. But I can not allow Amy or Willow to join us.  
  
Buffy: Why not?  
  
Sasha: Because they are human.  
  
Megan: They are more than just humans, they are Wiccans. So you can allow them because of their magical abilities.  
  
Sasha: If they don't make it through the journey then it's on your head.  
  
Megan: It always is. Can we get on with it already.  
  
Buffy grabs the bag of weapons as the others grab their weapons. They all gather around Sasha who snaps her fingers & when they all open their eyes, they are all in a room that looks like a throne room. A figure walks out of the shadows. Megan: Caine I presume.  
  
Caine: Correct Megan.  
  
Megan: How did you know my name?  
  
Caine: I maybe the first vampire but my memory hasn't gone.  
  
Sasha: These are the slayers & their friends master.  
  
Caine walks closer to Megan & starts to run his fingers slowly around her body.  
  
Megan: What do you think you're doing?  
  
Caine: Admiring my prize.  
  
Nat: Get away from her!  
  
Caine: Well Nathiel. How have you been son?  
  
Renee: WHAT!?  
  
Nat: Yeah. Caine here is my father, unfortunately. But you aren't getting Megan.  
  
Caine: And who's going to stop me?  
  
Nat: We are.  
  
Caine: I'm sorry to do this son. Guards take them away.  
  
All of a sudden out of the floor appears a bunch of demons that take them all away & throws all of them except Megan in a prison cell. In the throne room Caine is looking Megan over.  
  
Caine: Angelus did a good job of ushering you in. Too bad I have to kill him.  
  
Caine goes behind Megan & unclasps her amulet from her neck. He looks Megan right in the eyes & puts her in some kind of trance. Megan looks at Caine, only now her eyes look dead.  
  
Megan: How may I please you master?  
  
Caine: *smiling* Go to my bedroom & wait there for me.  
  
Megan: Yes master. Megan leaves, leaving only Sasha & Caine in the room.  
  
Sasha: What are you going to do with her?  
  
Caine: Well what did I do to you?  
  
Sasha: You're going to take a slayer to bed with you.  
  
Caine: Jealous?  
  
Sasha: Of that bitch. Why should I be.  
  
Caine: Well you should be.  
  
Caine leaves the room & enters his bedroom. Megan is sitting in the middle of the bed. Caine walks over to the bed.  
  
Caine: *to Megan* Come here.  
  
Megan goes over to the side of the bed where he is at.  
  
Megan: How may I please you master?  
  
Caine: I want you to go down to my dungeon & kill your friends.  
  
Megan looks up at Caine & he sees a dangerous glint in her eyes. She picks up her amulet & points it at him.  
  
Megan: Fire star blast!  
  
As she says this a ball of fire shaped like a star shoots out of the amulet & heads towards Caine but he ducks out of the way. He appears behind Megan & holds onto her neck.  
  
Caine: Naughty, naughty. It looks like I'm just going to have to teach you some manners. But first you need to go to sleep.  
  
He starts to add pressure to a pressure point & she falls into a deep sleep. He lays her on the bed, softly. He then leaves, leaving Megan alone in the room asleep. In Megan's dream is a forest & a woman, who looks just like her, under a tree.  
  
Megan: Cassandra!?  
  
Cassandra: Yes, it's me sister. Megan: What are you doing here?  
  
Cassandra: Helping you. Caine wants you & he'll do anything to get you. He wants to have a union with a slayer.  
  
Megan: But I'm not a slayer anymore.  
  
Cassandra: Technically you are not, but you possess the skills, strength, & speed of a slayer. That is what he wants to possess.  
  
Megan: How do I defeat him?  
  
Cassandra: You all must work as one. There must be a firestorm, a lightening storm, a riptide, & an earthquake at once. There is much I can not tell you. But before I leave know this, I love you sister.  
  
Megan: And I love you sister.  
  
Cassandra disappears as another male figure comes into view. The figure comes closer to Megan.  
  
Megan: Father?  
  
Man: Yes my daughter.  
  
Megan: King Christopher why have you reveled yourself to me?  
  
Christopher: Daughter I want you to know that I don't blame you for having to kill me. I also wanted to help you by giving you this.  
  
He hands Megan a ring with the Garcia crest of arms on it.  
  
Christopher: Whenever you need extra power, just focus on the powers of your ancestors & they will give you the power. That is all I can do. I must go. I love you daughter.  
  
Megan: I love you too father.  
  
Caine goes to the dungeon to check on the others. Xander looks out the tiny window in the door.  
  
Xander: What have you done with Megan?  
  
Caine: Nothing, yet. But I have a surprise in store for all of you.  
  
Matt: And what's that?  
  
Caine: You all will find out when the time is right.  
  
Buffy: What have you done with Angel?  
  
Caine: He is being questioned.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean by that?  
  
Caine: You will find out later.  
  
Caine leaves & heads to another room that Angel is now in.  
  
Angel: Why am I here?  
  
Caine: You really think you turned the slayer, huh?  
  
Angel: I did turn Megan.  
  
Caine: No you didn't. I did.  
  
Angel: But I bit her & drank her blood.  
  
Caine: You drank the blood of a vampire but her once being the slayer you didn't know the difference.  
  
Angel: So what you're saying is you sired Megan, not me, right?  
  
Caine: That is what I said.  
  
Angel: Well if you sired her then you should be able to control her.  
  
Caine: I can. But she still has some resistance. She's a feisty one though.  
  
Angel: If you touch her in that way, I'll kill you.  
  
Caine: I'll do whatever the hell I want, & I want her. I always get what I want. So in the end she will be mine.  
  
Angel: She'll never love you. She loves Xander.  
  
Caine: Aw yes the boy. I can see in his heart & it belongs to another. The one your heart is suppose to belong to.  
  
Angel: Xander's heart belongs to Megan not Buffy. And what do you been suppose to?  
  
Caine: Your heart belongs to Megan but hers doesn't belong to you.  
  
Angel: So what are you going to do with this information?  
  
Caine: You'll find out in time. But I'll tell you this. Get ready to lose.  
  
Angel: Lose what?  
  
Caine: Everything.  
  
Caine then leaves leaving Angel alone in Caine's torture chamber. Caine then heads back to his bedroom in which Megan is asleep in. He climbs on the bed & starts to brush the hair out of her eyes. He then puts his hands over Megan's eyes.  
  
Caine: See with your heart.  
  
Megan's eyes slowly open & she sees Caine then when she looks again she sees Xander. She reaches up & grabs him around the neck pulling him down towards her.  
  
Megan: Xander how did you escape?  
  
Caine: *in Xander's voice* I knocked a guard out as they were taking me to one of the cells. How do you feel?  
  
Megan: I'm ok. Although I don't know for how long. I think Caine wants me to be his mate.  
  
Caine: *in Xander's voice* Why do you think that?  
  
Megan: The way he acts around me.  
  
Caine: *in Xander's voice* Do you want to be his mate?  
  
Megan: My heart belongs to you & I'll prove it.  
  
Megan brings Caine, who she still thinks is Xander, closer to her & starts to take off his clothes slowly as Caine starts to take hers off. Hours later they are both lying on the bed just looking at each other.  
  
Megan: I wonder why Caine hasn't come back yet. He said that he wasn't going to leave me alone ever.  
  
Caine: *in Xander's voice* Why do you care when he comes back?  
  
Megan: I don't want him to catch you so maybe you should go.  
  
Caine: *in Xander's voice* Ok but before I go I just want to tell you I don't love you I love Buffy.  
  
Megan: *in tears* What?  
  
Caine: *in Xander's voice* I don't love you, I don't want to be with you  
  
Megan gets up & starts to put her clothes back on. When she has that done she runs out of the door surprised it's not locked. She runs down to the main room & slides down the wall & starts to cry. Caine, as himself, comes up.  
  
Caine: What's wrong my childe?  
  
Megan: Why do you care?  
  
Caine: I care when any of my children is unhappy.  
  
Megan looks at Caine, who takes her in his arms.  
  
Caine: So what's wrong?  
  
Megan: Xander just told me that he doesn't love me, that he loves Buffy. I feel like he just used me.  
  
Caine: You deserve more than he could give you. Xander isn't fit to even lick your shoes.  
  
Megan: But why would he wait until now to tell me?  
  
Caine: Some guys just don't care. Would you like to see what he's doing now?  
  
Megan: Yes.  
  
Caine waves his hand in front of Megan & Xander appears before then Buffy comes up beside him. Buffy then starts to kiss him as he takes off her clothes slowly. Megan watches with tears in her eyes as she continues to see Xander & Buffy make love to each other.  
  
Megan: No more please. I've seen enough.  
  
Caine: See he doesn't deserve you. He tells you he loves you & he'll marry you & as soon as he's  
  
alone he jumps in bed with that other slayer. If you were mine, I'd always put you first.  
  
Megan: What about Sasha? I thought you two were together.  
  
Caine: Sasha is just my messenger. I need a companion & I've wanted you to be mine since I first  
  
saw you. You are my match Megan. Will you say you'll be mine?  
  
Megan: I don't know I'll have to think about it but if I say yes you'll have to let everyone else go even  
  
Buffy & Xander.  
  
Caine: As you wish. I want to give you something first.  
  
Megan: You aren't going to try to knock me out again, are you?  
  
Caine: No, I just want to give you a present. It's been in the family for years.  
  
In his hands Caine holds a black amulet in his hand, he wraps it around Megan's neck & clasps it in the back kissing her neck as he goes back around to see how it looks on her. Megan looks down at the amulet.  
  
Caine: Perfect.  
  
Megan: It's beautiful, thank you.  
  
Just then the door is busted down & in runs everyone except Angel, who is still tied up. They all have their weapons & have them drawed & pointed at Caine. Megan then steps in front of Caine.  
  
Buffy: Megan move!  
  
Megan looks at her with hatred in her eyes. Her eyes start to glow black.  
  
Nat: What have you done father?  
  
Caine: I have done nothing but awaken her true self.  
  
Megan: Don't talk to me you back stabbing little whore. How dare you betray me like that, now  
  
you'll feel what real hurt is.  
  
Megan lets her demon face come down & lunges at Buffy. Renee & Alyssa holds Buffy back as Xander, Nat, & Matt holds Megan back. Megan then punches Xander & he goes sailing across the room & hits the wall.  
  
Megan: Never touch me again!  
  
Matt: What's wrong Megan? Why did you punch Xander like that?  
  
Nat: What did you show her father?  
  
Caine: Only the truth.  
  
Renee: Yeah the truth as you see it.  
  
Caine: No the truth that is in his heart.  
  
Matt: And what did you see in our hearts?  
  
Caine: Just that Xander loves Buffy, Buffy loves Angel, Angel loves Megan, Matt loves Alyssa & Nathiel loves Renee.  
  
Buffy: What did you just say?  
  
Renee: Don't listen to him Buffy. Can't you see he's just trying to divide us.  
  
Caine: I speak the truth.  
  
Nat: You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you, father.  
  
Angel then walks through the doors & collapses on the floor. Buffy goes over to help him.  
  
Angel: * groggily * I love you Megan.  
  
Buffy lets him drop to the floor & backs away. She then starts to do exactly as Megan did & starts to cry as she slides down the wall. Nat grabs Alyssa's throwing stars & start to throw then at Caine but Megan is quicker, she leaps in front of Caine's & grabs a quarterstaff. She then starts to twirl it around & catches all but one of the stars the other hits Megan in the shoulder. She pulls it out of her shoulder & collapses to the ground. Nat rushes to Megan's side as Xander finally stands up. He then also runs to Megan.  
  
Nat: Megan No! Father what have you done?  
  
Caine: I've made her mine forever. You can't do anything to help her now.  
  
Amy: That's where you're wrong. One person can help Megan.  
  
Xander nods his head, takes Megan in his arms, & kisses her lips. Xander: I love you Megan. I always will. I love you deeper than the ocean. I want to spend the rest of my life with you & only you.  
  
He then takes a knife from his pocket & cuts his hand. He puts it near Megan's lips.  
  
Xander: I give you my blood & my life Megan. I love you.  
  
Xander kisses her & a bright white light covers them. The amulet on Megan's neck disappears & her red Fire Star amulet now appears around her neck.  
  
Megan: Xander I love you. But what about what I saw with you & Buffy.  
  
Xander: It must have been a trick. I would never betray you.  
  
Two figures appear in the room Megan, Angel, & Nat recognize them immediately. It's Megan's sister; Cassandra, & her father; Christopher. Everyone else just looks at them in amazement. In Christopher's hands are their amulets, he throws them & they catch them.  
  
Megan: Cassie, father?  
  
Cassandra: Caine tricked you Megan. He was the one who came to you not Xander. Xander loves you, Megan & he still carries feelings for Buffy but he loves you more.  
  
Christopher: Megan the time to strike is now.  
  
They all look at Caine weapons at ready. They all start to chant their special attacks.  
  
Xander & Buffy: Lightening Star Strike.  
  
Megan & Amy: Fire Star Blast  
  
Willow & Renee: Earth Shaker Quake  
  
Alyssa: Riptide Blast  
  
Lightening comes from Buffy's & Xander's weapons, Fire comes from Megan's & Amy's as the earth starts to move & a blast of water all comes together & hits a wall hit the wall in front of Caine. It starts to crumble as the gang looks on. Then the whole place starts to crumble & they all start to run out. When they get outside Caine is there to meet them.  
  
Caine: You don't get away that easy. He grabs Megan & tries to pull her away but she catches him by the wrist & flips him back into his now crumbling castle. One part of the wall falls on him as Megan & the rest keep on running. They stop when they come to the wood in the front.  
  
Megan: He's still alive in there I can feel it.  
  
Nat: Don't worry we'll take care of him next time. You're safe; we're all safe. That's all that matters.  
  
Megan: But he'll come for me again.  
  
Nat: And we'll protect you just like we did this time, little sister.  
  
Megan: Thank you, big brother.  
  
Buffy still looks in shock at Angel.  
  
Buffy: Angel did you mean what you said back there, do you love Megan.  
  
Angel: Buffy I love you, I don't know why I said that.  
  
Amy: Guys how do we get home?  
  
Nat: Concentrate on being back in Sunnydale.  
  
They all close their eyes & start to concentrate. When they open them back up, they're back in Megan's loft.  
  
Matt: Guys look at the clock. Didn't we leave at 4:45?  
  
Alyssa: Yes, why.  
  
Matt: The clock says 4:50. We were only gone for 5 minutes.  
  
Nat: Time goes by slower in my father's world.  
  
Megan: Hey guys how do you feel about going to the Bronze later to celebrate our victory?  
  
Renee: Sure but I want to sleep some before we go.  
  
Alyssa: I think we all need some sleep.  
  
Megan & Xander heads towards their room, Nat & Matt heads towards their separate rooms Renee & Alyssa follow after them. Buffy takes one of the spare rooms while Angel heads towards Megan's sun proofed room, Willow & Amy also heads to the spare bedrooms. Three hours later they all wake up & gets ready. At nine p.m. they all leave for the Bronze. A flyer hung up on the door of the Bronze states it's Amateur night. Buffy says she's going to sing on stage. The MC announces her. She then starts to sing N'Sync's "Bye, Bye, Bye".  
  
(Hey, Hey) Bye, Bye, Bye Bye, Bye... Bye, Bye... Oh, Oh..  
  
I'm doin' this tonight, You're probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right. Hey baby come on, I loved you endlessly, When you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave and make it alone I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
  
Bye Bye Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two You may hate me but it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye... Bye Bye Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. It might sound crazy, But it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye  
  
(Oh, Oh) Just hit me with the truth, Now, girl you're more than welcome to. So give me one good reason, Baby come on I live for you and me, And now I really come to see, That life would be much better once you're gone.  
  
I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie, I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye... Bye Bye Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two You may hate me but it ain't no lie, Baby Bye, bye, bye... Bye Bye Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh) It might sound crazy, But it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye  
  
I'm giving up I know for sure I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more Bye Bye I'm checkin' out I'm signin' off Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
  
Don't wanna be your fool In this game for two So I'm leavin' you behind Bye, bye, bye...  
  
I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough) But I had enough And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...) Bye, Bye Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool) But it ain't no lie Baby bye, bye, bye...  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough), I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough). Might sound crazy, But it ain't no lie, Bye, bye, bye  
  
Buffy: This is dedicated to Angel.  
  
Buffy then sits down at the table & everyone just stares at her especially Angel.  
  
Megan: What was that for?  
  
Buffy: A good-bye song.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Buffy: You love someone else & I don't want someone who doesn't love me with their whole heart.  
  
Angel: I do love you Buffy.  
  
Buffy: You maybe in love with me but you are still in love with Megan & I can't share nor should I have too.  
  
Angel: You won't have too.  
  
Buffy: Whatever. It's still over, just accept it. Even if you don't we're still over.  
  
Buffy then leaves the Bronze & the girls follow.  
  
Willow: Buffy, why.  
  
Buffy: It's time.  
  
Megan: Buffy I may not like seeing Angel hurt but what ever you decide I'll go with.  
  
Buffy: Thank you Megan. Now I don't mean to be rude but I'd like sometime to myself.  
  
Renee: Ok Buffy.  
  
Everyone but Buffy heads back inside the Bronze. Buffy heads towards the park. Inside the Bronze the guys are all talking. The girls head towards them.  
  
Angel: So did you all talk to her?  
  
Megan: Angel sorry but I think she really means it this time. Angel don't go after her just give her some time & maybe you can at least have her friendship.  
  
Angel: I love her.  
  
Renee: Sometimes love isn't enough.  
  
Angel: I'll just make it easier on Buffy, I'll leave SunnyDale.  
  
Megan: Where will you go?  
  
Angel: LA maybe.  
  
Willow: We'll miss you Angel.  
  
Angel: I'll miss you all too Will but all seem to cause is problems in all of your lives. So I'll go, tell Buffy goodbye for me.  
  
Buffy enters the Bronze.  
  
Buffy: How about you tell me yourself.  
  
Angel: Buffy! I'm going to go, I've screwed-up all your lives long enough.  
  
Buffy: I'll miss you Angel. But I think you're right, we all need some time apart.  
  
The next day everyone heads to the mansion after sundown & all of Angel's stuff is gone.  
  
Megan: I guess he left already. I'll miss him.  
  
Xander: We all will.  
  
Megan: Xander never leave me.  
  
Xander: I never will. I'll be with you always.  
  
They both kiss passionately.  
  
  
  
The end 


	3. Wedding Day Jitters

Please read "Turnabout's Fair Play" & "The new SunnyDale slayers" to understand what's happening. The characters aren't mine except for the characters Megan, Nat, Matt, Renee, Alyssa, Caine, & James. So please anyone who owns the Buffy gang don't sue me.  
  
Megan & the girls are at a dress shop getting their dresses finished for Megan & Xander's wedding in a month. Megan is in the dressing room.  
  
Buffy: So Megan are ready for the wedding?  
  
Megan: Nervous is more like it. I should be used to this by now.  
  
Willow: It's normal to be nervous.  
  
Megan: But I should be ready for this. I've been married 3 times already.  
  
Renee: So who all is going to be there?  
  
Megan: Not many people. Just of you guys, Joyce, Xander's parents; who don't like me at all, Angel, Giles, & Spike.  
  
Megan comes out of the dressing room wearing a white strapless wedding dress that came down to her ankles with a tiara holding her veil down on her head.  
  
Alyssa: That's a beautiful tiara.  
  
Megan: Thanks. It was mine when I was still a princess. I had Angel find it for me.  
  
Willow: You make a beautiful bride in that dress & the tiara is just the right accessory to go with it.  
  
Megan: It was handed down my family for years. I guess it would be considered as something old. Now all I need is something new, something borrowed & something blue.  
  
Buffy: I can help with the something borrowed & something blue.  
  
Buffy takes out a sapphire necklace from her purse & hands it to Megan. Megan then puts it on her neck  
  
Megan: It's beautiful. Thank you. So do you all think Xander will like this dress?  
  
Alyssa: Megan, Xander would love you even if you wore nothing in fact I think he'd rather skip the wedding & go straight to the honeymoon.  
  
Megan: So how are handling Nat & Matt?  
  
Renee: They really know how to get on a person's nerves but I love Nat anyway. In fact we've even talked about getting married a couple of months after you.  
  
Alyssa: The same with Matt & me.  
  
The wedding shop's door open & in walks Angel. He looks at Buffy. Buffy looks anywhere but at him. Megan just looks at the two.  
  
Megan: Will you two just give it up already.  
  
Buffy: I don't know what you mean.  
  
Megan: You two still love each other & won't admit it. Buffy you heard what Caine wanted you to hear. Angel & I were once together but he loves you very much & I know that because you're the only thing he talks about when I go to visit. I mean nothing is standing in your way to be together.  
  
Buffy: But as I went to help him it was your name on his lips not mine.  
  
Megan: Cause Caine wanted to divide us & it looks like he's winning. Now you two will try a relationship again or I swear that I'll go so hardcore on your asses that you'll be able to feel it for the next ten years.  
  
Angel: I'll try again if she will.  
  
Buffy: I guess I can try again.  
  
Megan: Good now I want to see the two of you kiss & I mean a major liplock.  
  
Buffy & Angel move closer together & start to kiss, they don't break the kiss until Megan starts to walk towards the dressing room.  
  
Megan: My work here is done & we need to get going so everyone take off your dresses so I can pay for them.  
  
Everyone starts to walk towards the dressing rooms. Angel also starts to walk towards the dressing room behind Buffy. When Megan & the others get out of their clothes they go back out of the dressing room all except for Buffy who is still in the dressing room with Angel soon they hear Buffy scream out in pleasure. Everyone just looks towards the room that Buffy is in. Soon Buffy & Angel come back out with their clothes abit wrinkled.  
  
Megan: Have fun?  
  
Buffy: Uh I plead the fifth.  
  
Renee: Oh yeah she had fun.  
  
Megan pays for the dresses & she puts them in Angel's car. They then head towards the Bronze where Megan's bridal shower is being held.  
  
Megan: Angel make sure you look after Xander & don't let him get to drunk.  
  
Angel: Ok I'll look after him.  
  
Angel gives Megan a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Megan: I'll see you in 3 days ok.  
  
Angel: Ok. Why 3 days?  
  
Megan: We're going to LA over the weekend.  
  
Angel: If you want to you can stay at my apartment while you're there.  
  
Megan: Ok.  
  
Angel gets back in his car & the girls head towards the Bronze to find it pitch black.  
  
Megan: Why is it so dark in here.  
  
Renee flips the lights on & everyone yells surprise.  
  
Alyssa: This is your bridal shower.  
  
Megan: Thanks everyone.  
  
Meanwhile across town at Angel's mansion  
  
Angel: Xander how much have you had to drink?  
  
Xander: Why?  
  
Angel: I promised Megan that I wouldn't let you get to drunk & she'll stake me if you get to drunk.  
  
Spike: Let the boy get drunk you wanker.  
  
Angel: You do know that if Megan finds out then she'll kill us all alphabetically  
  
Spike: Oh believe me I remember her temper very well. I still have the scar to prove it.  
  
Back at the Bronze.  
  
Buffy: I am not drinking that beer.  
  
Megan: It's not beer it's wine.  
  
Buffy: I'm still not drinking it. I'll take a soda.  
  
Megan pours Buffy a soda & the bridal shower continues. Renee hands Megan her gift & when Megan opens it she discovers a little black lace teddy, Alyssa gives her a red lace teddy, Buffy gives her a long blue lace night shirt, Willow gives her a book of different sexual positions; to which everyone just stares at her, then last Amy, who Megan had just turned back from a rat the week before, gives Megan a black silk shirt & black silk boxers. Everyone still looks at Willow.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Buffy: Where did you get the book.  
  
Willow: It was my parents.  
  
Amy: Yeah right Willow. I was there when you bought that book 4 weeks ago in the bookstore.  
  
Willow's face turns bright red & the shower continues. Meanwhile Xander continues get drunk & passes out.  
  
Spike: She's going to kill us  
  
Angel: Maybe not. She's going to LA with the girls for the weekend.  
  
Matt: And you think that makes a difference.  
  
Nat: Megan has tasted Xander's blood & that gave them a link. Meaning that Megan feels what Xander feels & vice versa.  
  
Spike: I thought that happened in brother & sister vamps.  
  
Nat: When a female vampire takes a human mate & tastes of his blood then they have an unbreakable link for the rest of their lives.  
  
Angel: Let's just hope she didn't feel this.  
  
At the Bronze.  
  
Megan: I'm killing Angel.  
  
Buffy: Why?  
  
Megan: Xander just passed out.  
  
Renee: Megan don't worry about it. Xander has always not been able to handle alcohol  
  
Megan: That's not the point.  
  
Willow: Megan don't worry about it ok.  
  
Megan: Ok but only because you told me not to worry Will.  
  
After the shower in which all the girls chipped in for a stripper. The girls all start walking towards Megan's loft when a gang of vampires attack.  
  
Megan: You picked the wrong time to attack you bloody bastards.  
  
Vamp1: If it isn't the crossbreed. I don't know what Caine ever saw in you except maybe a good fuck now & then.  
  
Megan's eyes start to flash different colors a mile a minute.  
  
Vamp2: Her eyes are changing.  
  
Vamp1: Oh I'm scared. Let's see how good of a lay the half-breed is.  
  
Megan: Try it if your vampire enough big boy. I'll even promise not to use my attacks.  
  
Buffy: Megan do you know what you're doing.  
  
Vamp3: Stay out of this & you may live to see another day slayer.  
  
Megan just nods her head yes. The vampire walks towards her & grabs her roughly. Megan doesn't put up a fight.  
  
Vamp1: I think the crossbreed wants me to fuck her.  
  
One of the other vampires holds Megan from behind.  
  
Vamp4: Do you like it rough & in the ass crossbreed. Cause that's what you're going to get.  
  
The vampires start taking Megan's clothes off without Megan protesting. They then take off their clothes & start to feel Megan. When they get ready to enter her, her eyes start to change & her body starts to glow red & the vampires in front & back of her turn to dust.  
  
Megan: The name's Megan, you bloody wankers.  
  
The other vampires run away & Megan starts to put her clothes back on. They finally arrive at Megan's with no more trouble. Megan then puts her new clothes in her closet. Then they all get into Megan's mini-van & they all head towards LA. In 3 days they return to the loft to find that it has been ransacked. Megan looks to see is anything is missing, but nothing is. Right then Xander enters & Megan runs towards him.  
  
Megan: Xander, I missed you.  
  
Xander: I missed you too. I heard something about you from some certain vampires. About how you were about to get raped by a gang of vampires.  
  
Megan: I wasn't going to be raped because my goddess would never allow me to be touched but I also knew that my power would destroy them & scare a lot of the other vampires in town. And don't even say I could be hurt because we all know better.  
  
Xander: I know. I just worry. So what happened to the loft.  
  
Megan: I don't know. Nothing was missing. Maybe it was just some punk kids vandalizing property.  
  
Xander: Yeah, it probably was. God I missed you.  
  
Megan: You just missed what I can give you, that's all.  
  
Xander: What can you give me?  
  
Megan: Not until after we're married.  
  
Xander: I have to wait half a month before I can ravish you again?  
  
Megan: Yeah you do. But I'll make it worth the wait.  
  
Megan starts to kiss Xander & his hand slips under her shirt. She pulls away from him when she feels his hand.  
  
Megan: Not now.  
  
Xander: What do you say we skip the wedding & go straight to the honeymoon.  
  
Megan: Xander your hormones are in control right now & I'm not going to do anything. So deal with it.  
  
Right then Renee & Nat walk in & just look at Megan & Xander.  
  
Renee: Did we interrupt something? We can go if you want.  
  
Megan: Oh the loft was like this before we got here & don't leave. I was right about to leave myself.  
  
Nat looks over to Renee who just nods her head.  
  
Nat: Want some company?  
  
Megan: Sure.  
  
Megan puts on her cloak & she & Nat walk to the park.  
  
Nat: So what's wrong?  
  
Megan: Nothing really, it's just that lately I think Xander just wants to marry me for sex.  
  
Nat: Why do you think that?  
  
Megan: Because that's all we ever do now a days.  
  
Nat: I know he loves you my princess. He would die for you.  
  
Megan: How did he know what I had done to that gang of vampires?  
  
Nat: Well he heard it from some other vampires in that gang but he also felt what you had felt at that moment.  
  
Megan: Because of the blood. I was right we do share a connection.  
  
Nat: Princess do you ever miss the old days when you weren't a vampire?  
  
Megan: Sometimes, but if I wasn't a vampire then I'd never know Xander, Buffy & the rest. Do you ever miss what we had together?  
  
Nat: Sometimes. I love Renee, I would die for her but she'll never take the place of you in my heart. I miss more than just the physical. I miss all our late night talks.  
  
Megan: I miss them too. Do you even remember why we broke apart?  
  
Nat: You had the chance to study writing in New York & I wasn't going to stand in your way.  
  
Megan: I wish you had, New York was the biggest mistake of my unlife.  
  
Nat: So what happened?  
  
Megan: My professor was a sexist pig who loved to harass the female students. He had raped at least 50 of his students until I had put a stop to it.  
  
Nat: Were you one of the 50?  
  
Megan: He was also a vampire. A vampire who got off on suffering. He didn't know I was a vampire until I had went to his house because I asked for some tutoring & he tried to rape me but I twisted his neck off & he never hurt another student because I killed the bastard with my bare hands.  
  
Nat: That must have made a lot of girls happy.  
  
Megan: Until they found out I did it. Then I was kicked out & they tried to get me for murder. How do you kill something that's already dead?  
  
Nat: So what brought this up?  
  
Megan: Because I thought that vampire was dead but he isn't.  
  
Nat: How do you know?  
  
Megan: Because he was part of that gang of vampires who tried to rape me. He changed his hair & his appearance but I'd know those eyes anywhere.  
  
Nat: Don't worry princess. We'll never let anything happen to you.  
  
Just then Xander appears from behind the tree he was sitting under & hugs Megan.  
  
Xander: Megan I want you to know that I love you more than anything.  
  
Megan: * hugging back * I know. I want to marry you ASAP so I was thinking that we could push the date up to the Wednesday.  
  
Xander: We don't have to do that.  
  
Megan: I want to do it because I want to be yours.  
  
Xander: You were mine before we even met. Can we go back to the loft? It's a bit cold.  
  
Megan: Sure.  
  
They head back to the loft to find it clean & clear of all debris. They hear a familiar song playing. The song playing is "I knew I loved you before I met you" by "Savage Garden". They see Renee practicing on the punching bag.  
  
Maybe it's intuition But some things you just don't question Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant And there it goes I think I've found my best friend I know that it might sound more than a little crazy But I believe...  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason Only a sense of completion And in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I've found my way home I know that it might sound more than a little crazy But I believe...  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life Xander: Are we interrupting?  
  
Renee: * turning around * No you're not. I was just practicing.  
  
Megan: Do you want to spar with me?  
  
Renee: Sure just let me get my sparring gear on.  
  
Megan: I have to get mine also.  
  
Megan & Renee leave to get their gear on while Xander & Nat follow them. An hour later Matt enters the loft & hears moaning coming from the bedrooms. He then hears Megan & Renee scream out Xander & Nat's names. Five minutes later they all come out of the bedrooms, hair all messed up. Matt just looks at them. Alyssa then enters.  
  
Alyssa: Why do I feel I missed something?  
  
Matt: Just everyone but us getting their grooves on.  
  
Megan: Next time get here earlier & we can have a group orgy.  
  
Everyone just turns their heads & looks at Megan.  
  
Megan: I was just kidding.  
  
Xander: Sure you are.  
  
Megan: I had to find something to say. It was hard to pass up.  
  
Alyssa: Whatever. We have a big problem though.  
  
Megan: What is it?  
  
Alyssa: A demon is suppose to attack SunnyDale on Xander & yours wedding day.  
  
Megan: Can't I have just one wedding that a demon doesn't interrupt, I think the gods hate me or something.  
  
Xander: I should have known this would happen. We haven't gone through one happy occasion without a demon showing up in years.  
  
Megan: So does it say what time?  
  
Alyssa: At one minute past midnight on the summer solstice.  
  
Buffy: This really sucks I mean can't the hellmouth give us at least on break.  
  
Xander: Where would all the fun in that be?  
  
Megan: Funny. Did it say who though?  
  
Alyssa: Not really just something about an old enemy coming back & that only a slayer could hold back the hellmouth.  
  
Megan: Did they mean that literally or what?  
  
Matt: Don't really know yet.  
  
Renee: So what do we do? Just go on with the wedding as planned.  
  
Matt: Yeah. That way the demon community doesn't know something's up.  
  
Buffy: We should probably go find Giles.  
  
Megan: Yeah I think we need some major help on this. Willow go into my bookshelves & find all my spellbooks. I think we may need them.  
  
Willow: Ok, will do. What do I do after I do that?  
  
Megan: Get Amy & Michael. Then meet us at Giles' place.  
  
Willow: Ok.  
  
Megan: The rest of you go to Giles apartment I need to get some stuff. I'll meet you all there later.  
  
Everyone heads out leaving only Megan & Xander. Megan just puts her head on Xander's shoulder & starts to cry.  
  
Xander: Shh. It'll be ok.  
  
Megan: I thought it was over. I thought I killed him. Why is it everyone keeps coming back?  
  
Xander: Who?  
  
Megan: This vampire I killed years ago. I tore his head off with my bare hands.  
  
Xander: Nice visual.  
  
Megan: Sorry. So why did you stay here, I thought I said everyone else meet at Giles' place?  
  
Xander: You did but I will always be here for you forever.  
  
Megan: I love you, you know that?  
  
Xander: Yeah I do.  
  
Megan starts towards her weapons room & picks a riaper, katana, bo staff, & 3 crossbows off the wall.  
  
Xander: What's with the weapons?  
  
Megan: I think I know what enemy it is that is suppose to attack.  
  
Xander: Who?  
  
Megan: Caine.  
  
Xander: But we buried him under over a 1000 tons of brick. No one can get out that fast.  
  
Megan: A vampire isn't anyone, it's anything.  
  
Xander: My bad.  
  
Megan: It's ok. But I believe he may go after Renee this time.  
  
Xander: He'll never get her! I'll make damn sure of that!  
  
Megan: I won't let him take her, if he tries to take her then I'll make him a deal.  
  
Xander: What kind of deal?  
  
Megan: I'll take Renee's place but first there will be a trail by combat.  
  
Xander: I won't let him take you Megan. I love you too much to ever lose you.  
  
Megan: You'll never lose me. Never. Ready to go?  
  
Xander: Yeah I am.  
  
They both go walking to Giles' apartment. When they arrive they see Willow, Buffy, Renee, Alyssa, Amy, Michael, Nat & Matt sitting around the apartment & it's really crowded.  
  
Megan: I think we should just start meeting at my place from now on. I mean this is crowded.  
  
Giles: Can we go to your place now & talk about this on the way?  
  
Megan: Sure.  
  
They all walk back to Megan's. The walk is a quiet one. When they arrive at the loft Megan notices that it has been broken into again.  
  
Megan: I'm going to kill my security system. This is the second time this has happened.  
  
Megan sees a note pinned to the wall by a dagger. Megan reads it then hands it to Giles who looks like he's seen a ghost.  
  
Buffy: What is it Giles? You look like you've seen a ghost.  
  
Giles: Slayers beware I'm back & I'm coming for you all signed Caine.  
  
Megan: He's not after us all.  
  
Renee: Then who?  
  
Megan: I now have a connection to him since finding out he is actually my sire. Since Nat went up against him, his own father, he wants to make his life miserable so he's going after the one person he loves more than anything. That's you Renee.  
  
Nat: There is no FUCKING way I'll let him even touch her! I don't care if he is my father.  
  
Megan: If he tries to take her, I'll trade myself for Renee's freedom but first there must be a trail by combat.  
  
Xander: I won't let him have you Megan. I'd rather die.  
  
Megan: He won't take me because he's not going to win.  
  
Matt: What if he does?  
  
Megan: He won't. Goodness must always prevail.  
  
Willow So when do you think he'll strike?  
  
Nat: Whenever we least expect it. But now that we'll know, we'll have to always expect him.  
  
Megan: Not really. We do know when he'll strike. One minute past midnight on the summer solstice.  
  
Giles: The prophecy.  
  
Megan: Exactly. So we need to be prepared but also we need to go on like we know nothing is up. It'll give us the element of surprise. So we'll have to move up the wedding a couple of hours.  
  
Nat: What time do you want it to start?  
  
Megan: Five minutes before midnight. We should be right up to the end by the time he strikes.  
  
Matt: Then what?  
  
Megan: Then we start war. So right now the girls & I should be finishing preparations. So we'll see you all two hours before the wedding starts.  
  
Renee: So what do we do to get ourselves ready?  
  
Megan: Train like we always do is the only way we can prepare.  
  
Buffy: And hope it's enough.  
  
The guys turn to leave but the girls, except Willow, each grab them by the arms & kiss them. Amy kisses Michael, who is surprised but kisses back; Buffy kisses Angel; Renee kisses Nat; Alyssa kisses Matt; Megan kisses Xander. The guys then leave & the girls get ready for weapons training.  
  
Renee: So what will it be today?  
  
Megan: The Katanas.  
  
Buffy: My favorite. You want to try Willow?  
  
Willow: I'm not really the weapons type. I'll just stick with my magic.  
  
Megan: Can I at least teach you some basic moves just in case you have to one day use one?  
  
Willow: Couldn't you just teach me self-defense?  
  
Megan: I can do that.  
  
Willow: Thank you.  
  
Megan pulls out one of her katanas from her wall & starts to twirl it around. Renee then takes another of the katanas from Megan's wall. They both face & bow to each other. Then they both settle into the correct stance. Alyssa then turns to the CD player & "Who wants to live forever" by Queen starts to play just as Megan & Renee's swords clash.  
  
There's no time for us. There's no place for us. What is this thing that fills our dreams, Yet slips away from us?  
  
Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? There's no chance for us. It's all decided for us. This world has only one sweet moment Set aside for us.  
  
Who wants to live forever? Who dares to love forever? When love must die.  
  
But touch my tears with your lips, Touch my world with your fingertips. And we can have forever, And we can have forever. Forever is our today. Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today. Who waits forever anyway?  
  
When the song ends & they finish, they both go into the kitchen & come out with a bottle of water. Alyssa & Buffy are going at it in hand to hand. Megan goes to the CD player & puts on "Princes of the universe" by Queen on.  
  
Here we are, born to be kings, We're the princes of the universe. Here we belong, fighting to survive In a world with the darkest powers. And here we are, we're the princes of the universe Here we belong, fighting for survival We've come to be the rulers of your world. I am immortal; I have inside me blood of kings. I have no rival; no man can be my equal Take me to the future of your world. Born to be kings, princes of the universe Fighting and free, got your world in my hand I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand We were born to be princes of the universe. No man could understand. My power is in your hand Ooh, ooh, ooh, people talk about you. People say you've had your day. I'm a man that will go far. Fly the moon and reach for the stars With my sword and head held high Got to pass the test first time-yeah I know that people talk about me. I hear it every day. But I can prove you wrong cos I'm right first time. Yeah yeah alright watch this man fly, bring on the girls Here we are. Born to be kings, We're the princes of the universe. Here we belong. Born to be kings, Princes of the universe. Fighting and free Got the world in my hands I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand. We were born to be princes of the universe.  
  
Like Megan & Renee did, Buffy & Alyssa go into the kitchen & they each bring out a bottle of water. Amy & Willow are looking through Megan's spellbooks. Megan walks up behind Willow, who jumps, & picks up a book they haven't looked at yet while Buffy, Alyssa, & Renee continue training. After awhile Megan looks at the time & realizes that they have been training all night long.  
  
Megan: I think we all need some sleep. We've been at this all night.  
  
Then Megan looks at everyone else & sees that Buffy, Renee, & Alyssa are asleep on her floor while Willow is asleep at her computer & Amy is asleep on her table. Megan just looks at them all then she heads to the bedroom & comes back carrying five blankets & five pillows. She then puts a pillow under & covers all of them. She then starts back towards her bedroom. At noon later that day, they all wake up & head to get something to eat. They all go to McDonald's & order five Big Macs & chocolate shakes. When they finish they all go back to Megan's & picks up their dresses. When they get to the church where the wedding is being held, they go into the bride's room & change into their gowns. When they finish they all go outside of the room so Megan can get dressed. Angel is the first to enter the building; he just looks at Buffy in her red & black lace dress.  
  
Angel: You look gorgeous.  
  
Buffy: * blushing * Thank you.  
  
The next ones to come in are Nat & Matt, who are completely speechless when they see Renee & Alyssa in their dresses. The girls take the boys hands & give them both a kiss on the cheek. Michael & Xander are the last to arrive. Michael just looks at Amy in awe as he sees the girl he used to tease in grade school blossom into the young woman standing right in front of him. Megan comes out of the Brides' room, as everyone looks at her they all become speechless. Megan wears Buffy's sapphire necklace around her neck. Nat then steps up & kisses Megan on the cheek.  
  
Nat: You look just like your mother did when she married your father.  
  
Megan just looks at him & smiles. Xander then walks up & takes Megan's hand.  
  
Xander: You look gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?  
  
Megan: Fate. Anyway the ceremony will start soon & does everyone have their weapons concealed somewhere in the church.  
  
Angel: We hid them in the flower arrangements.  
  
Megan: Good. Now all we need is for Giles to get here.  
  
Just as Megan finishes saying that, Giles walks through the doors & is completely speechless by the sight of his slayers.  
  
Giles: You all are beautiful.  
  
The guys go inside & takes their places when the door opens again & Spike walks in.  
  
Spike: Sorry I'm late.  
  
He hurries inside & the wedding march starts to play. Matt & Alyssa walk down followed by Nat & Renee, Buffy & Angel, & finally Willow & Spike. When they reach the end Megan takes hold of Giles' arm & they walk down the aisle. Xander mouths the words I love you to Megan who in turn says I know. When Megan & Giles reach the end, he puts Megan's hand into Xander's & kisses her on the cheek. The preacher then starts the ceremony.  
  
Preacher: Since you two want the short version. Xander Do you take Megan to be your lawfully wedded wife.  
  
Xander: I do.  
  
Preacher: Megan do you take Xander to be your husband.  
  
Megan: Yes.  
  
Preacher: You may now kiss your bride.  
  
Just as Xander & Megan kiss the clock strikes midnight & they hold the kiss for exactly one minute while the others look for the weapons. At 12:01 the doors fly open & in walks Caine.  
  
Caine: Stop the wedding!  
  
Megan: It's too late daddy.  
  
Xander just looks at her.  
  
Xander: Huh?  
  
Megan: Yeah I figured it out last night. Caine here didn't want any mate but one of his own blood. And we never figured this out but before I became a slayer I had the strength of a slayer. My mother told me that before Cassandra & I were born, she had been raped by a vampire, then nine months later we were born.  
  
Caine: Raped nothing. That bitch did everything I wanted on her own free will.  
  
Nat: I don't think so father. I saw you take Megan's mother & rape her.  
  
Caine: So you now know why I came after you but it's not you I want.  
  
Nat pulls out his broadsword & points it at his father. Megan then pulls out a crossbow.  
  
Nat: You won't get Renee. I'll kill you first.  
  
Caine: So my children finally figured out who I was coming after but it's too late, she's mine.  
  
Megan: * lowering her crossbow* Father if you leave Renee alone then I'll take her place but I ask for a vampire's trail by combat.  
  
Caine: Who shall you fight?  
  
Megan: The one called James Henderson.  
  
Caine: * snickers* I wonder why you want to fight him?  
  
Megan: You were the asshole that brought him back weren't you?  
  
Caine: Why would I do something like that?  
  
Megan: To keep me busy while you took Renee.  
  
Caine: Aren't we the smart one of the family.  
  
A vampire appears from behind Caine & looks at Megan.  
  
James: You're mine bitch! You may have gotten away the last time but you won't be so lucky this time.  
  
Caine: Now remember you can do anything to her but kill her.  
  
James: She doesn't deserve to die.  
  
James just looks at Megan & starts to drool. Megan snaps her fingers & her wedding dress disappears & now she is in her usual black pants & shirt. Her fire Star Amulet has now replaced Buffy's necklace around her neck.  
  
Megan: Come & get me if you have the guts.  
  
James runs for Megan who moves out of the way. She then grabs her crossbow & fires one of the bolts. The bolt misses by a mile but Megan aims for his leg & it hits it's target & he falls down but he only is down for a minute. He then runs towards Megan again & tackles her to the floor & takes her crossbow out of her hands. Megan then takes the bo staff that was under one of the seats & hits him in the stomach, he doubles over in pain & Megan uses this moment to strike, only to be stopped by Caine. Who kicks her in the stomach. Megan doubles over in pain as Caine grabs Renee & disappears with her. Megan then stakes James, who turns to dust, then turns toward Nat.  
  
Nat: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megan runs up to Nat & hugs him.  
  
Megan: We'll get her back. I put a spell on Renee, so that if she was taken back then so would we.  
  
Everyone looks around & as they do this; the church disappears & is now replaced by a forest. They head to Caine's castle as fast as they can. Nat gets to the front gate & pulls on it. It moves alittle but doesn't open enough for anyone to get through.  
  
Megan: It looks like we're not invited. So I say we crash.  
  
Nat: I'm with you sis. Shall we combine our powers?  
  
Megan: * linking her hand with Nat's * You bet. Fire Storm Strike!  
  
Nat: Lightening Strike!  
  
The door opens some more but not all the way. Only the girls can fit through the small opening. Megan starts looking for a way to let the guys through the door.  
  
Megan: Fire Star Strike.  
  
The bolt of fire hits the door & it opens slowly. The guys come running in & look at Megan.  
  
Xander: Now what?  
  
Megan: Now we find Renee & Caine. Wait the prophecy said that Caine was going to open the Hellmouth, right?  
  
Matt: Yeah why?  
  
Megan: Cause I don't feel Renee & Caine anymore. I think Caine firgued out how to take the spell off Renee & they're in SunnyDale.  
  
Nat: Caine can do that but it should have weakened him a little.  
  
Megan starts to chant her spell & a portal leading to SunnyDale appears in front of her. They all step through the portal & land on the parking lot in front of the high school. They see Caine dragging Renee through a hole in the ground underneath the library. The slayers & vampires follow him slowly as to not alert him to their presence. Caine stops in front of a pool of blood & dips his hand & smears it on Renee's face; he starts chanting a spell when the gang gets close. Megan rushes at him; knocking him down as he continues to chant. Nat rushes to Renee's side to see if she's ok. Everyone else just starts to fight the demons that come out of the hellmouth. Megan manages to punch Caine in the jaw & the hellmouth begins to close. Caine then holds Megan by her neck.  
  
Caine: You bitch! How dare you stop the ceremony.  
  
Xander sees Caine holding Megan & Megan fighting to get out of his hold. He then sees one of the guys bo staffs on the ground & breaks it on Caine's back. This breaks the hold Caine has on Megan enough so she can finally breathe. Caine turns to Xander & starts towards him & this time Alyssa helps out Xander. Soon Caine grabs Alyssa & starts to strangle her. Buffy & Matt both have a crossbow aimed at him.  
  
Matt: Release her now or I swear there won't be enough of you to fit in an ashtray.  
  
Caine looks around him & sees 3 slayers, 1 male slayer, & 4 vampires standing around him, each determined to end his reign & keep him from opening the hellmouth. He looks at Megan & Nat in the eyes.  
  
Caine: You two are just like your mother. Stubborn to the very end.  
  
Nat: What do you mean our mother?  
  
Caine: Nathiel you never knew your mother because I took you when you were a child but you & Megan share the same blood.  
  
Nat: That can't be. If that was true then I would have known it.  
  
Caine: It is though & you two are going to have to deal with the fact of your physical relationship starting now.  
  
With that Caine disappears leaving Megan & Nat to wonder what he meant by his last statement. Suddenly Megan's stomach starts to grow & she drops to the floor. Xander rushes over to her.  
  
Xander: What's wrong Megan.  
  
Megan: I think this is what Caine was talking about. I think I'm about to give birth.  
  
Nat: There's no way that could happen.  
  
Megan: Tell that to what ever is inside my stomach.  
  
Right then Megan bears down on Xander's hand while Willow & Amy start to help. As Amy transports them all to Megan's loft, Willow chants a calming spell. Megan soon pushes as hard as she can & a baby comes out.  
  
Amy: It's a girl & she's got fangs. But she looks pretty healthy to me.  
  
Megan: Can I see her?  
  
Amy hands the baby to Megan & she just looks at the baby in amazement suddenly the baby starts to change & becomes a cross between human & vampire. It latches onto Megan's neck & begins to drink the blood she has left. Nat grabs his daughter off Megan. Megan sits up & looks at their daughter.  
  
Megan: This is what he meant. He's testing us Nat. He wants to know if we'll kill our own daughter in order to save the world.  
  
Nat: So what do we do?  
  
Megan: I don't want to kill Cassie, but if we have to to save the world then I will. Will you do the same?  
  
Nat: Yes.  
  
Nat lets Cassie go & she lunges at Nat. Who pulls out a knife & puts it through her heart while Megan slices off her head. Cassie's body falls to the floor & Megan just crumbles to the floor. Nat rushes over & gathers her up.  
  
Nat: I'm sorry Megan. I never knew he would be this cruel. Do you want us to leave you & Xander alone.  
  
Megan nods her head yes. Everyone but Xander leaves the room & heads towards the showers. Xander just hugs Megan tightly.  
  
Xander: You ok?  
  
Megan: No. Caine knew that I always wanted a child & he used that against me.  
  
Xander: Would you like to try to have one with me?  
  
Megan just looks up at Xander.  
  
Megan: I would love to have a child with you. But I thought you weren't ready yet.  
  
Xander: If it's yours & mine then I'm ready.  
  
Megan: I love you  
  
Xander: I love you too.  
  
They both kiss until they both fall down on the floor taking off each others clothes. Nine months later Megan & Xander are in the delivering room while the others wait outside in the waiting room. The nurse tells Megan to push & Megan pushes so hard that she can hear Xander's bones crack.  
  
Nurse: It's a boy. Do you want to see him.  
  
Megan nods her head & the nurse brings the baby to her & put her in Megan's arms. Xander just looks at the look of joy on Megan's face.  
  
Xander: What shall we name him?  
  
Megan: How about Marcus?  
  
Xander: That's an excellent name. What made you think of it?  
  
Megan: My uncle's name was Marcus & I always wanted to name my child that when I had one.  
  
Xander Marcus Harris. I like it.  
  
Megan: Marcus Xavier Harris.  
  
Xander: I like that. But why Xavier?  
  
Megan: My best friend when I was the slayer was named Xavier & I always loved his name.  
  
Xander: I'm going to go tell everyone the good news.  
  
Megan: Ok. I'll see you later.  
  
Xander goes out of the delivery room & to the waiting room with 4 vampires, 3 slayer, 1 watcher, & 3 wiccas wait for news on the happy couple. Xander enters the waiting room & the whole room jumps out of their seats.  
  
Nat: How is she?  
  
Xander: She's fine.  
  
Buffy: So what was it?  
  
Xander: We have a healthy baby boy. We named him Marcus Xavier Harris.  
  
Willow: I like that name.  
  
Suddenly everyone is cut off as they hear Megan scream for Xander. Xander runs into the delivery room just as the doctors see another head come out of Megan. Xander grabs Megan's hand & she bears down on it as she pushes. They then hear another baby crying.  
  
Nurse: You have a healthy baby girl.  
  
Xander: So we have two children. A boy & a girl.  
  
Nurse: So it would seem although she looked like she was only going to have one baby before.  
  
Megan: What should we name it?  
  
Xander: Cassandra Lynn Harris.  
  
Megan: I like that. Thank you for remembering my sister. She'll be so happy that we've named her after her. Maybe you should go tell everyone I'm ok since we thought I was only going to have one baby & I should get some rest.  
  
Xander: Ok. I'll be back later tonight then.  
  
Xander kisses the top of Megan's forehead then leaves & goes to the waiting room again.  
  
Matt: What happened?  
  
Xander: She had another baby.  
  
Renee: But we thought she was only going to have one.  
  
Xander: Well apparently on the sonogram we missed the second baby.  
  
Alyssa: So when can we see them?  
  
Xander: They took Megan back to her room so she can get some sleep. But you can see the twins from the nursery window.  
  
Xander leads them to the nursery & everyone oohs & aahs at Marcus & Cassandra.  
  
Renee: There beautiful Xander, you two did good.  
  
Xander: So when are you suppose to deliver?  
  
Renee: In another three months. Nat & I are still trying to get the babies room done.  
  
Xander: Why don't we just put the babies all in one room?  
  
Nat: That could work. You do know that as these kids grow they'll develop our strengths.  
  
Xander: Megan & I have discussed that & we'll try our best to raise our son & daughter right.  
  
Willow: So what did you name the girl?  
  
Xander: Cassandra Lynn Harris. Megan named Marcus after her uncle & I named Cassandra after her sister.  
  
Buffy: What do you say we go get some sleep while Megan is out. We've been up for 24 hours waiting for the twins to be born.  
  
Michael: I agree with Buffy. We can come back later to see how she's doing.  
  
Amy: I'm with you two. I'm tired.  
  
Willow: Amy you're always tired.  
  
Amy: Can I help it if I'm pregnant with Michael's baby.  
  
Alyssa: Any way I think we should all get some aleep anyway. You with us Xand.  
  
Xander: Sure. Just let me say bye to Megan.  
  
Xander goes into Megan's room & sees that, the half vampire, his wife is sleeping peacefully. He places a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Xander: * whispering* I'll be back later tonight baby.  
  
With that he leaves the hospital & heads towards Angel's mansion where they all now live. Xander has one of the biggest smiles on his face & as a vampire attacks him & he stakes it, he never loses that smile. Later that night Xander just watches Megan sleep so contently. A song starts to play in his head as he kisses her forehead then goes back to his chair where he had been.  
  
  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
  
  
The End.....for now 


	4. The Future of SunnyDale

The Future of SunnyDale By Andromeda ____________________________________________________________________ ____________________ Ok this is the last part of the Megan chronicles. Please read "Turnabout's Fair Play, The new SunnyDale Slayers, & Wedding Day Jitters" before reading this one so you know what's going on. I don't own Buffy & the gang but I do own Megan, Nat, Matt, Marcus, Cassandra, Christopher, Ashley, Joy, Angel, Megan, Jenny, Renee, & Alyssa. So please if you do own Buffy don't sue sue me because you're not going to get much. ____________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Megan & Xander are snuggled up on the couch watching TV in the living room of their loft. Marcus walks in & changes the channel on the TV.  
  
Megan: Son does it look like you own the TV. Because we were watching, that program & you just changed the channel.  
  
Marcus: Sorry mom but my Internet pal Galen is suppose to be on today TRL.  
  
Megan: Well that's just tough, you're not watching it in here because your father & me are going to finish watching what we were watching.  
  
Marcus: Why are you so unfair?  
  
Megan: I'm unfair huh? Unfair is watching a friend be falsely accused of being a witch & have her burn at the stake, Unfair is having to watch the person you love grow old & die. That is unfair.  
  
Marcus: Whatever mom. I'm out of here.  
  
Marcus opens the door & slams it as he leaves. Megan just turns to Xander, who kisses her forehead.  
  
Xander: Kids. Can't live with them, Can't live without them.  
  
Megan: I love you Xander Harris.  
  
Xander: I love you Megan Harris.  
  
Megan: So what are we going to do about Marcus?  
  
Xander: I don't know. But something needs to be done & soon.  
  
Megan: He's started to get involved with Jenny. I found an empty condom packet in the pocket of his jeans yesterday.  
  
Xander: Does Buffy know about this yet?  
  
Megan: Not that I know of. But I was going to talk to her tomorrow.  
  
Xander starts to tickle Megan & as she giggles, he puts his hand down her pants & finds her ready for him. Xander picks Megan up & takes her to their bedroom where they proceed to make love to each other for the next 6 hours. They both fall asleep & then are woken up by a crash in the Living room. They both get up & get dressed & head towards the living room. They see Cassandra in the living room & the TV in the floor.  
  
Cassandra: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push it that far. I was trying to hook up the VCR  
  
Megan: It's ok Cassie. It's not your fault. I'll go out & buy a new TV tomorrow ok.  
  
Cassandra: Ok. Mom is it ok if I go to the movies Friday with Ashley & Chris?  
  
Megan: It's ok with me. Just be careful.  
  
Cassandra: We always are Mom.  
  
Marcus then comes into the living room & looks around the room & looks at Cassandra.  
  
Marcus: My Gods Cassandra you are so stupid. How can someone destroy 15 TV's in a week.  
  
Megan: Marcus Xavier Harris! I never want to hear you talk to your sister like that again. Do you hear me?  
  
Marcus: Yes mother.  
  
Xander: Now tell your sister your sorry.  
  
Marcus: No!  
  
Megan: Marcus go to your room now!  
  
Marcus stomps out of the room & heads towards his room. When he hears everyone go to their rooms, he opens his bedroom window & goes out it. He heads towards to Bronze. As he walks a gang of vampires jumps him.  
  
Vampire1: Slayer, prepare to meet your end.  
  
Marcus: If I had a dollar for every vampire that said that to me, I'd be rich.  
  
Vampire2: No don't kill him. The first wants him alive.  
  
Marcus: The first?  
  
Vampire3: You & your kind will find out soon.  
  
With that said the vampires flee into the night, leaving Marcus to wonder what the vampires meant. When he gets to the Bronze, he sees Jenny waiting in front.  
  
Jenny: What took so long?  
  
Marcus: Had to find the right time to sneak out & then a gang of vamps jumped me. It was weird; they didn't try to kill me.  
  
Jenny: That is weird. So you ready for tonight?  
  
Marcus: Oh yeah. I even brought the little raincoat.  
  
Jenny: Do you want to get the tattoo or just the extracurricular actives 1st. ?  
  
Marcus takes Jenny & plants along wet kiss on her. She starts to run her hands in his leather coat. Marcus stops her only to lead her into the alley where he has his way with her. Five hours later both Jenny & Marcus is coming out of a tattoo parlor with Jenny comes out with a tattoo of a red & black Ying yang & Marcus has a red & black Ying yang on one shoulder & a red & black dragon on the other.  
  
Jenny: Why did I let you talk me into this? My parents are going to kill me.  
  
Marcus: I think it was just in the heat of the moment. And if Giles says anything remind him of his own childhood.  
  
Jenny: He'll really kill me if I remind him of those days.  
  
Marcus: Anyway it's your life, you should be able to do what you want.  
  
Suddenly a gang of vampires comes out of the bushes & hit Marcus & Jenny on top the heads. The vampires also put rags with on their mouths & puts them to sleep. When they wake up, Marcus & Jenny find themselves in a room chained to the wall. Marcus tries with all his might to break the chains. Suddenly the doors open & a man enters, followed by one of the vampires that jumped them.  
  
Marcus: Let us go or I swear I'll stake you both.  
  
Man: I see you got the Concoren sprit in you. But what I meant is who is the girl?  
  
Vampire: This is the slayer master.  
  
Caine: You idiot. This is not Cassandra Harris. Now I want you to get my granddaughter now!  
  
Marcus: Who are you?  
  
Caine: I am Caine Concoren. Your grandfather.  
  
Marcus: Mother said you died before I was born.  
  
Caine: Your mother said that because she doesn't like me.  
  
Jenny: That happens when you try to kill & kidnap your family.  
  
Caine: So you've been told about me. Who are you anyway?  
  
Jennifer: My name is Jennifer Giles. The daughter to Rupert Giles; watcher & Sister to Buffy Summers; slayer.  
  
Caine: So you're the watcher's brat. Interesting. Take her in the bedroom.  
  
Marcus: What are you going to do to her?  
  
Caine: Nothing. Yet.  
  
Marcus: You touch one hair on her head I'll kill you.  
  
Meanwhile back in SunnyDale. Everyone is gathered at Megan & Xander's loft. Megan looks like she's about to go crazy, Joyce can't keep from continually cleaning Megan's living room, Giles looks like he's about ready to rip someone's throat out & Xander looks about ready to tear someone's heart out.  
  
Alyssa: So you have no idea where they are?  
  
Megan: None. But I'm sure if he snuck out then he's with Jenny.  
  
Joyce: That boy better not touch my daughter or I'll make sure he goes to jail.  
  
Xander: You'll do nothing of the kind!  
  
Joyce: Watch me.  
  
Megan: Joyce, I know you're protective of Jenny but when it comes to Marcus don't threaten me. Because I will attack & you'll never see it coming.  
  
Nat: Calm down Megan. Joyce is only saying what any parent would say. I'm sure she's not really going to do.  
  
Joyce: The hell I won't. She needs to discipline that brat.  
  
Megan jumps at Joyce & tackles her to the floor. Before Megan can punch Joyce, Xander, Nat, Matt, Renee, Alyssa, Buffy, Cassandra, & Christopher grab her. Giles helps Joyce up.  
  
Megan: I'm going to kill you bitch. If I need to do something about Marcus then you need to do something about that whore of a daughter you have. That bitch has been with the whole high school.  
  
Joyce starts to cry as she falls back down to the floor. Megan just holds on to Xander as tight as she can.  
  
Megan: Xander what are we going to do?  
  
Xander: Are you sure you all don't know where they're at?  
  
Angel Lynn: I remember them saying they'd like to get matching tattoos. Maybe they went to that parlor next to the Bronze.  
  
Xander: It's worth a shot. Megan, Cassandra, & I will check there while everyone else searches somewhere else.  
  
Renee: Ok, we'll meet back here in an hour.  
  
Xander, Megan, & Cassandra leave the loft & head towards the tattoo parlor. The same vampires jump out & take Cassandra. Megan tries to fight them but is stopped by an invisible force. The vampires & Cassandra disappear in a bright flash of black light. Megan looks at Xander.  
  
Megan: He took my babies. Caine took my babies.  
  
Xander: Don't worry we'll find them.  
  
Megan: I'm going to so fry my father if he touched one hair on their heads.  
  
Xander: Come on lets get the guys & tell them this.  
  
Megan: He's going to go after Chris next.  
  
Xander: How do you know?  
  
Megan: Well he took Marcus then Cassandra, he's going after his grandchildren.  
  
Xander: Then lets go warn them.  
  
As Megan & Xander head back they don't know about the fight going on at the loft. Nat lunges at a vamp but is stopped by another vampire grabbing him in mid-air & throwing him into a wall. Renee grabs a crossbow from the wall & aims it at one of the vamps heart. Another one grabs her from behind & begins to try to break her neck. Alyssa kicks the vamp holding Renee in the back & he lets go of her only to have two more holding her & Alyssa down on the floor. Suddenly Megan & Xander rush in the door & kick the vampires pinning Renee & Alyssa down. But not before the vamp holding Renee bites her. Megan stakes the vampire & rushes to help Renee up. Suddenly a flash of light blinds them all & when they look up the vampires & Christopher are gone.  
  
Nat: No!  
  
Megan: Nat get over her & help me.  
  
Nat sees his fallen wife & rushes to her side. He looks at the wound on her neck then back at her.  
  
Renee: What is it? What's wrong?  
  
Nat: That vampire took too much blood. You're going to die unless you let one of us turn you. Will you let us do that?  
  
Renee: I wouldn't turn evil?  
  
Megan: If it came from Nat, me or Matt, you won't.  
  
Renee: Then I want you to do it Nat.  
  
Nat sinks his fangs into Renee's neck & drinks some of her blood then he cuts his wrist & brings it to her lips, hoping that her reflexes will kick in & she'll drink the blood. Soon Renee latches ahold of Nat's wrist & she sucks eagerly. When Nat takes his wrist away they all wait. 10 minutes later Renee comes to.  
  
Renee: Not to sound vain or anything but how do I look?  
  
Nat: As beautiful as you always do.  
  
Renee: You have to say that, You're my husband.  
  
Megan: You look fine. Now what are we going to do about Caine? He's taking his grandchildren from us.  
  
Nat: So he was the one who took Marcus. He must have also taken Cassandra  
  
Megan: Yeah he took her in the alley when we were looking for Marcus.  
  
Matt: So what do we do? How do we save our children?  
  
Megan: We save our children by doing our jobs & killing the fucker this time.  
  
Willow: Do we break out the weapons?  
  
Megan: Always. But this time we need something extra.  
  
Buffy: What kind of extra?  
  
Just then a group of vampires bust in & starts to grab Angel Lynn, Joy, & Megan Lee. The gang is  
  
held in place by an invisible force. Megan is the first to break free. She lunges at one of the vamps as they disappear, she disappears. Xander just stares at the place where Megan just was. Buffy hits him on top of the head. Xander just looks at her.  
  
Xander: He now has them all & he has Megan.  
  
Alyssa: We'll get her back. That I promise.  
  
Meanwhile the children & Megan are transported into Caine's throne room. Caine just looks at Megan.  
  
Caine: It looks like we have an uninvited guest.  
  
Vamp1: Shall I dispose of her master?  
  
Megan: Try it boy. I dare you.  
  
Vamp1: Master?  
  
Caine: No this shall be my honor .  
  
Megan: You can't kill me father. You know the prophecy. "The blood of the first will rise up & end Caine's reign".  
  
Caine: I see you've been studying.  
  
Megan: Actually I heard it years ago but I just remembered it right now. That's why you took my children. Because they could end your reign.  
  
Marcus & Cassandra walk into the throne room & Megan looks at them. They show no emotion behind their deep brown eyes.  
  
Megan: Marcus! Cassandra!  
  
They just look at her  
  
Megan: What have you done to them?  
  
Caine: Turned them against you. Now the prophecy can't come to pass. So what are you going to do about it?  
  
Megan: The others will come for me.  
  
Caine: I sincerely hope so. Now take her to my room & lock the door.  
  
Vamp1: Yes master.  
  
The vamp grabs ahold of Megan's arm & twists it. For a moment you see anger flash on Marcus' face but soon it goes away & the vamp drags Megan to Caine's bedroom. Back at the loft Xander & the others get ready.  
  
Nat: "The blood of the first will rise up & end Caine's reign". That's the prophecy as I remember it.  
  
Alyssa: So he's trying to defeat the prophecy by taking the ones who could destroy him.  
  
Nat: Looks like.  
  
Renee: So lets go kill the bloodsucker.  
  
Xander: We wait for Willow, Amy, & Michael. The spell they're working on could help us.  
  
Michael suddenly rushes through the door followed by Amy & Willow. Angel & Spike come in the door with a arm full of weapons.  
  
Spike: Should this be enough?  
  
Matt: Hopefully it will be.  
  
Xander: Let's go find my wife & our children.  
  
Michael: To the gods we pray.  
  
Willow & Amy: To the goddess we pray.  
  
Michael, Willow, and Amy: Help us. Hear our plea. Let us find our family. Let your light open the door to the darkness. To the first.  
  
A vortex opens in front of them.  
  
Xander: So we just jump in?  
  
Amy: Yeah.  
  
Everyone jumps into the vortex one by one. Xander looks around at his surroundings.  
  
Xander: It looks different.  
  
Nat: Well it has been a long time since we were here last & time goes by quicker here.  
  
Xander: Oh yeah I forgot. So is everyone here?  
  
The vortex closes after Renee jumps through.  
  
Xander: Guess so. Lets see if we can get there quietly.  
  
Nat: We might as well take the front entrance because he knows we're here anyway. He always knows where his children are.  
  
Xander: So the element of surprise is out?  
  
Nat: Yeah.  
  
Back in Caine's bedroom. Megan paces back & forth trying to find a way out. Suddenly she hears the voice of her little sister, Marian.  
  
Marian: Calm sister. That is how you can defeat him.  
  
Megan: Marian, have you seen father?  
  
Christopher: I am here my child.  
  
Megan: Father the prophecy does it mean anyone with his blood?  
  
Christopher: Yes it does my daughter.  
  
Megan: Then Caine shouldn't just worry about the children. He should worry about Nat & I also.  
  
Caine: Oh I do. Talking to yourself daughter. I thought you were the sane one in the family.  
  
Megan: Well anyone in the family is more sane than you.  
  
Caine reaches for Megan's neck & starts to squeeze it. Megan gasps for air as he does this. She closes her eyes & starts to use her psychic powers.  
  
Megan: Do it Caine. Kill me & have the wrath of all the slayers as well as your own son not to mention the fire, earth, & ice goddesses.  
  
Caine lets go & throws Megan across the room. When Megan gets up Caine can see that she is in full vamp mode.  
  
Megan: Come on I'm tired of this game you're playing. Let's finish it.  
  
Just then the guys bust through the door & each stand next to Megan.  
  
Nat: I'm with you sis. Lets finish this once & for all.  
  
Caine: If I die, your children die.  
  
Megan: If we win our children won't die. You wouldn't betray the goddess that much.  
  
Caine: True but it made you think for a moment.  
  
Renee: * eyes yellow * Lets finish this.  
  
Caine: Then by all means come on new blood.  
  
Megan lunges at Caine & claws him with her fingers. She cuts the side of his jaw. Then Renee kicks him in the legs, tripping him as he reaches for Megan. Megan backflips towards the children. She grabs Paige & looks into her eyes.  
  
Megan: Come on Paige. Snap out of the trance he has you in.  
  
Paige just looks u with blank eyes.  
  
Megan: You know father I know of one thing that you didn't factor in to your little plan.  
  
Caine: What's that  
  
Nat: The fact that you are the father off all vampires & we are all your children.  
  
Michael: Megan, if your plan is to work then we need to do it now.  
  
Megan: Come on Paige snap out of it honey.  
  
Paige looks at Megan with blank eyes for a second then she snaps out of the trance that she was out in. Megan just looks at Paige & her eyes & body start to glow red & she throws her firestorm attack at Caine. He dodges the attack & unleashes a fireball of his own & hurls it towards Megan. She nearly misses the fireball hitting her, Nat then takes one of the crossbow's he got from the loft & shoots a bolt towards Caine, it hits him but not in the heart. Megan looks at the children & has them stare into her eyes. 5 minutes later Megan passes out & al the children rush over to her.  
  
Marcus: Mom are you ok?  
  
Cassandra: I think she over extended her powers Marcus. We'll have to finish this.  
  
Marcus: I'm with you sis. What about the rest of you all?  
  
Paige: I'm in this with you to the end.  
  
Jenny: Me too.  
  
Chris: Yeah we're all with you.  
  
They all gather around their parents as they all attack. Caine takes all their attacks but doesn't count on Megan's shapeshifting talents. She transforms into a white wolf & attacks Caine. He falls backwards & Megan keeps on slashing him with her claws. When he throws her off him, he has a dozen red claw marks on his face. She returns to normal as she hits the ground. Megan gets up & gets into her fighting stance. Renee looks at Megan & they change together. Megan turns back into her wolf as Renee transforms into a bear. They both face off with Caine & slash his face. Caine roars in pain as they make three dozen claw marks on him. He throws his lightening storm at them, knocking them backwards & back to normal. Renee looks at her husband who just nods.  
  
Renee: Let's finish this.  
  
Megan: I'm with you girl.  
  
Megan grabs one of the swords, a Japanese katana, which the guys had brought, Renee grabs her rapier. They draw them both back bring them both together & a fire storm, bigger than Megan's alone, shots out & hits Caine in the chest, it knocks him out for a minute. They put their swords down & grab a couple of stakes. As they get near him they draw the stakes back & as they are about to ram the stakes in his heart Caine opens his eyes. He deflects the stakes & throws Megan & Renee across the room. Nat draws his sword & tries to cut off Caine's head but he ducks before the sword hits.  
  
Nat: Father I swear on my life that we'll make you pay for all the pain you've caused over the millenniums.  
  
Matt: You took the one thing no one may ever touch.  
  
Caine throws his firestorm at Matt & Nat. They barely dodge it but both their coats catch on fire. Megan & Renee come to & then lunges at him. Megan shifts to the form of a white wolf & slashes at Caine's chest. She makes a slash where Caine's heart is & transforms back stake in hand. Megan rams the stake through Caine's heart repeatedly. Megan's hands are now blood red as Caine throws her off. Renee then plunges her stake in his heart until her hands are now red with blood.  
  
Caine: You two have killed me but don't think the job gets easier. I protected you for so long Megan now you're on your own.  
  
Megan: Did I ever ask for your protection in the first place. Die father. May the gods have mercy on your soul.  
  
Caine just disappears in a flash of black light. The ground beneath them starts to shake.  
  
Megan: Come on guys we have to get out of here.  
  
Michael: To the gods we pray.  
  
Megan, Ashley, Willow, & Amy: To the goddess we pray.  
  
Megan, Michael, Ashley, Willow, and Amy: Help us. Hear our plea. Let us find our way home back through the light to where our hearts belong.  
  
A bright white light flashes in front of them all & they all jump inside. They land on the floor in the loft  
  
Megan: We did it. We beat him. Marcus, Cassandra I'm sorry. I should have told you two the truth about my father. Maybe if I had, you all wouldn't have been taken so easy.  
  
Marcus: It's ok mom, anyone can make a mistake.  
  
Megan: But mine almost cost us all the greatest treasure ever.  
  
Nat: Don't beat yourself up over it sis. Maybe fate intended this to happen. Maybe we were destined to defeat Caine now.  
  
Renee: Yeah maybe this was suppose to happen.  
  
Megan: Perhaps. But it sure took a lot out. I don't think I'll be able to shift shape again for weeks.  
  
Xander: Well you did shift into a wolf more than you had ever before.  
  
Megan sits down on the couch & begins to fall asleep. Xander picks her up & takes her in to the bedroom. Everyone else also goes to sleep all over the loft. They all sleep now with the knowledge that they won a big part of their battle today but it wasn't over yet.  
  
The end 


End file.
